Demon Beloved
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Hiei and company have gone to Miami on assignment and there they meet two girls. Dark things are going on in Miami but what, and what does it want with those girls? Better yet, WHAT are those girls...they're not what they seem..
1. New Mission

Demon Beloved:  
New Mission  
Author's Notes: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story, since I mainly write Dragonball Z fics. So forgive me if they seem out of character I will try and keep them in character with the information I have seen on the net and all that. Thanks to Kyia for helping me put my ideas for the clothing into words. Anyways peace, love, and all that good stuff.  
-Lady Nightshade  
________________________________________________________  
A single moment in the past, a single meeting from the past. Some things from the past can leave a perment mark on a person's soul. It might be forgotten after awhile and return back into the mind at certain moments. Weither it was stirred by something that brought it up or not. Sometimes memories of the past can return and when they do. They can sometimes change your life forever.   
_______________________________________________________  
A ten year old Hiei ran through the woods at night. The thieve boys he was growing up with ran along side him. They were heading for a temple that was said to have some expensive jewels and cups. It was said to get to the temple one would have to get thourgh the three protectors of the scared temple. But the legend said that the were female guardians so the boys figured that it would be an easy task to get into the temple.   
When the boys got closer to the temple Hiei began darting glances around him incase they were attacked. When no attack came and no sign of life was heard or seen. Hiei began to pay attention to what was in front of him he saw the temple just ahead. But then in the blink of an eye three figures appeared in front of them. When they were a foot apart the boys stopped and stared at the women.   
Two of the women had black hair and the other one who was obviously the youngest had pure white hair all of their hair that hung loosely around their shoulders. They were of different heights and body build and the only thing that they had in common was that all three of them had silver eyes. They wore loose clothing that was one-piece of cloth like the dress of a greek temple maiden; it had slits up its sides until it reached the hips abruptly stopping yet showing skin, the sleeves had decorative holes seperated by fancy buttons and sliver belts clung to their waist right above their hips. The jewerly they wore were anklets and were thin silver circles, their braclets were circles they each had a arm band on their upper and lowe arms they were half an inch long, they wore hoop earing, and had a pendent hanging from a long silver chord the pendent was in the shape of a tear drop crystal with something simmilar to the galaxy inside.   
"You dare to enter these scared grounds!" demanded one of the black haired ones.  
"Only those that are worthy may enter these scared grounds!" exclaimed the other one.  
"You are not worthy to enter these scared grounds!" exclaimed the silver haired woman.  
"BE GONE!" they shouted together and suddenly a great gust of wind knocked the boys off their feet.   
The boys scattered in different away from the temple and in the woods. Hiei shut his eyes instinctively has he flew through the tree branches. He felt himself slam into a tree and dropped before something caught his foot. When he opened his eyes he found himself hanging upside down in a tree. He blinked when he saw a face staring back at him. It was a girl's face and she was looking at him from a tree limb. Her hair was pure white and pulled back into a loose ponytail. While her wide eyes were silver, gentle, and innocent.   
"Who are you?" asked the girl softly.  
Six Years Later_____________________________________________  
It was near the end of the sophmore school year and everyone was preparing for final exams. Yusuke and the others were in their classroom taking an exam when the bell rang, signaling that the exam was over with. So together Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yukina walked out of their school and headed for the school that Kurama and Hiei attended. Kurama's mother Shiori had insisted that he go to school and get an education and offered to pay. After awhile Hiei accepted the invtation and was even invited to stay with them. Which after awhile he accepted has well.   
While they walked to school Kuwabara began to carry Yukina's school bag for her. It had become clear to her a few months ago, that Kuwabara was courting her and that she was starting to feel the same way. So they decided to date eachother. But Hiei did not like this and so notes threatening bodily harm to Kuwabara if Yukina was hurt began to appear in his school bag. After awhile they stopped and were replaced with glares from him whenever they saw eachother.   
When they neared the school Yusuke remebered he had promised to let Kurama borrow one of his mother's old books. So he began to dig around in his school bag searching for the book. When he finally found it he also found a note and upon opening the note noticed Botan's neat handwritting. He read the note quickly and then passed it along to the others. The note read:  
'Come to the abandoned temple in the old woods tonight at midnight and bring the others. Koenma has a new assignment for you guys. Make sure that Kuwabara brings his sister Shizuru with him. Since we are going to need everyone's help. So that means bring Keiko and Yukina with you! Well hugs and kisses guys see ya there!  
-Botan'  
"Well," said a voice from behind him. "What's with the letter?"  
The group turned around to see Kurama and Hiei standing there. Hiei had grown some over the school year and was now a few inches short of six feet (A/N: my brother used to be short but then in High School he hit a growth sprut).   
"Botan wants us to meet her at the abadoned temple at midnight tonight," said Yusuke.  
"What does that baka woman want now?!" snorted Hiei.  
"A new mission from Koenma," said Yukina.  
"Great what does that shorty want now?"  
"He is no longer a shorty anymore remeber Hiei," said Kurama.  
Hiei just snorted.  
"Still," said Keiko. "What does he want with all us that he would call everyone down to an abadoned temple at midnight during exam week?"  
"What do you mean us?" asked Hiei raising an eyebrow.  
"Simple Botan asked the girls to come along," said Yusuke.   
"Why though?"  
"We will never know until we go there," said Kuwabara.   
"Come on guys lets go get some ice cream," said Yusuko.  
"Sounds like fun," said Keiko.  
The group started off toward the ice cream parlor talking about what they were going to do over summer vaction. They could hardly wait for tommorrow when the last examens were over, then they could relax. Well with this new assignment the summer might not be has carefree has they had planned.   
Midnight at the abandoned temple_______________________________  
They all sat around the ruins of the abandonned run down temple. They were waiting for Botan and Koenma to appear.  
"Where are those bakas?" snorted Hiei.  
"Well I can see you still have no patience," said a male voice behind them.  
Everyone turned around to see Botan and a teenaged Koenma standing before them.   
"So?" asked Yusuke. "What is this new assignment you have for us?"  
"You are to go to Miami," said Koenma.   
Everyone opened their mouthes to say something about the cost of the plane tickets.  
"Don't worry," said Koenma waving his hand at them for silence. "We have worked out a way for you all to get there. In Miami there is a Shadow Demon that we believe to be very dangerous. You are to go there and investigate her. It is said that she was taken in by a Human woman when she was six years old. She has a sister around her age and is very protective over the girl. I suggest to get to the Demon you should go after her. But do not harm her for she is an innocent."  
"So to get to the Demon girl we talk to her Human sister?" asked Yukina.   
"Of course without beating the crap out of her though," said Koenma staring pointedly at Hiei.   
"What do they look like?" asked Shizuru.   
Koenma concentrated and a file appeared in his hands. He tossed it in the middle of them. The file opened and two photographs were on top. Shizuru knelt down and picked the photographs up. She looked at them examing the girls in it. The Demon girl they were going after had short black hair that covered one eye, she had golden eyes and an evil look about her. The Human girl had long pure white hair with silver eyes and a calm look about her.   
"What are their names?" asked Keiko when Shizuru passed the photos to her.   
"The Demon girl is called Catterina, the human is called Panthera," said Botan.  
"What interesting names," muttered Kurama.  
"I know the woman liked to big orignal."  
"Well doesn't get more orignal then that," said Yusuke.  
"The human looks kind," said Yukina softly.   
"She is a witch with the ability to control the elements and heal others," said Botan. "She is has good as her adopted sister is evil. Yet they get along amazingly well."  
Yusuke and Kurama exchanged a look it reminded them of how well Yukina and Hiei got along. Even though Hiei still hadn't told her they were twins.   
"When do we start?" asked Yusuke.  
"After the exams are over," said Koenma.   
"Is that it?" asked Keiko.  
"Yes I will send you each a file so you can look more into this case on your way to Miami," said Koema. "By the way Botan will be accompying you and on occasion I will pop in everynow and then to check up on you guys."  
"Can hardly wait," muttered Yusuke.  
"I heard that!" snapped Koenma.   
"Get back to bed all of you I want you all in tip top shape tommorrow," said Botan. "We will meet back here at noon after you all have finished your last examens."  
"Right," said everyone except Hiei who just snorted.  
Everyone sighed and yawned and began to climb back into their cars. To go back to their various places of residences they could hardly wait for their examens to be over.   
End of Exam period_________________________________________  
Yusuke and the others headed over to the abadoned temple, after stopping at their places to grab their clothes. They would meet Botan and then they head over to Miami. They had no idea how they would get there, Kuwabara mentioned the fact about riding oars there. Which caused looks of slight uncertainity from the others.   
"I am sure that Koenma would find a better way for us to travel to Miami," said Shizuru.  
"I highly doubt it," muttered Hiei.  
He slammed into Kuwabara who had stopped all of the sudden.  
"Damnit baka!" snapped Hiei.   
"Um Hiei that is how we are getting Miami," stammered Kuwabara pointing.  
Hiei sighed and looked in front of Kuwabara and nearly dropped to the forest floor. There in front of the temple was a giant plane and Botan wearing short red shorts and a red tankini, and a blue trench coat.   
"Is this how we are going?" asked Yukina.  
"Yeap everybody in the plane so we can take off," chirped Botan. "I hope your parents are aware of this litte "vaction" we are taking."  
"Course," said Yusuke.   
Then the others boarded the ship and seatled in while the two spirit keepers took off and headed toward Miami. Meanwhile Hiei opened the case file up and began to read it carefully. The First file he came across belong to Catterina. So he seattled down into the cushins on the floor and began to read.   
Name - Catterina Vanicka  
Age - 17  
Hair Color - Black  
Eye Color - Gold  
Normal Clothing - Various types though she always wears something that is black and gold.  
Family - Panthera (adopted sister), Tora (adopted mother), Laou Mau and Chou Mau (adopted aunts), Towe and Sowa (cousins and twins of Laou Mau), real family is not known  
Race - Shadow Demon  
Attacks - They are unknown has for the fact that no one has ever been able to live to tell about what they are.   
Occuptation - Owns the Miami Night Club 'Club de Demonios'  
Background - Has a younger Demon she destoryed several towns. But when she was around the age of six she was injuried and was taken in by a temple priestess and her younger daughter. The temple priestess nursed the girl back to help and eventually Catterina grew to care for the family that had taken her in. She is protective over her younger sister and family. She has been seen conversing with many Higher Demons. She is a very powerful, cunning, and dangerous Shadow Demon. Many humans have been disappearing from her nightclub. The reasons for this are unknown.   
Hiei sighed the rest of the stuff was pointless stuff that made no difference to him. He continued on to read Panthera's profile since he would probably have to know more about her to get to Catterina.  
Name - Panthera Vanicka  
Age - 16  
Hair Color - Pure White  
Eye Color - Silver  
Clothing - Various types though she always wears something that is white and silver.   
Family - Catterina (adopted sister), Tora (mother), Laou Mau and Chou Mau (aunts), Towe and Sowa (cousins and twins of Laou Mau), her father is not known  
Race - Assumed to be Human though their is a reason to suggest something else  
Attacks - Healing is the only thing that has been seen though there is reason to believe she has some very powerful attacks dealing with nature and other things.  
Ocupation - Sings at Catterina's Night Club  
Background - All that is known is that at six her mother adopted Catterina. She now works for Catterina when she is not in school. She is the exact opposite of her adopted sister though they seem to get along well. She is going out with a very shady and dangerous Ice Demon Warrior. Nothing is known about the Ice Demon Warrior. Nothing else is known about this woman since she lives with the rest of her family in solitude on the Scared Grounds. Catterina lives with them has well. The two girls help protect and guard the Scared Ground from unworthy intruders.   
Hiei frowned that wasn't much to go on.   
"Well?" asked Kurama. "Any ideas so far?"  
"Well I was thinking that since they work this Night Club," stated Botan. "We could start there."  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Yusuke. "Hope everyone brought some clubs to go clubbin cause looks like we will be doing that alot this mission."  
"If not we can always go shopping," smiled Keiko.  
The girls looked at eachother grinning, while the guys exchanged a worried look.  
"Anyone know what this Ice Demon Warrior looks like?" asked Kuwabara.   
"Um hold on," said Botan digging around in the sleeve of her trench coat.   
Botan eventually pulled out a picture from the sleeve and laid it down in the middle of the group. They all leaned in to get a better look at the picture and gasped collectively even Hiei couldn't help but gasp. There in the picture was a man that looked like Hiei except the eyes were brown and where Hiei's hair was white this man was a dark blue.  
"Hiei," gasped Yusuke. "The Ice Demon looks almost like you!"  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well there you go my first chapter of my first YYH fic. Please read and review and tell me what you think. No idea when the next chapter will be out has I am working on two other DBZ fics so now I am writting three fics at the same time. So it might take awhile to get the next chapter out.   
Club de Demonios - Club of Demons I think not sure best I could do translating so it might be wrong.  
-Lady Nightshade 


	2. Welcome to Miami

Demon Beloved 2:  
Welcome to Miami  
Author's Notes: Author's Notes: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story, since I mainly write Dragonball Z fics. So forgive me if they seem out of character I will try and keep them in character with the information I have seen on the net and all that. This fic will have romance between Hiei/Panthera, Kurama/Botan, Kuwabara/Yukina, Yusuke/Keiko, and Teenage Koenma/Catterina. Anyways peace, love, and all that good stuff.  
-Lady Nightshade  
________________________________________________________  
Beloved memories of childhood gifts. Gifts that bring peace in the chaotic world of a child of darkness and light. A child with a dark past brought slowly to the light by his friends and his sister. A child who will meet an old childhood aquatance. A child with a heart of ice finding romance in a daughter of purity with a dark secert and darkness surronding her. To gain the woman he loves he must save her from the darkness or die trying.  
________________________________________________________   
"Who is he?!" asked Hiei after he recovered from shock.  
"I think I know," whispered Yukina.  
"Who is he Yukina?" asked Hiei feeling something tigthening in his stomach.   
"I remeber the elders saying something about a male Ice Demon being born to the same woman that had the Foribbian Child. Hiei since you are the Forbbidian Child that man is your brother."  
"What do you know about him?" asked Hiei.  
"I know he is at least two years your senior. From what I have heard he is much colder, more arrogant, and practically a well trained assaign. He is so much more colder, and eviler then how you once were Hiei," said Yukina softly.   
"Then what is he doing with a human?" said Hiei more to himself then to Yukina.  
Yukina shrugged her shoulders gently, "I guess we will find out when we reach Miami and get into the club."  
"Any idea how we get into the club?" asked Kurama.  
"Everyone is allowed in human and demon alike," said Botan. "They let people in until they have no more room. Then people are no longer allowed in. Around that time it has been reported that humans have gone missing."  
"Any idea how many humans?"  
"Well no not really I forgot to ask Koenma-san but it is mainly men that go missing."  
"So this Catterina is a Sucubus?" questioned Yuusuke.  
"No," said Botan. "With a Sucubus the body is left with the insides gone. The bodies just aren't even found with her."  
"So they what go into her club and never come out?"  
"Before they are missing they are seen around Panthera. Then another woman comes out and escorts them away from her before going they go into Catterina's office. The man never come out."  
"Do you think Panthera has something to do with it?"  
"Koenma didn't think so. He thought she was just a pawn in her game but there is only one way to find out."  
Keiko looked out of the plane window.  
"We are over Flordia now," she said. "Not long now till we reach Miami. In idea where we are staying Botan?"  
"Koenma managed to get us a beach house for us to all stay at."  
"How many rooms?" asked Shizuru.  
"Um I forgot," said Botan. "But I think there is enough for all of us to have our own room or was it that we had to share our room with someone else?"  
Everyone sweet dropped, Kurama couldn't help but chuckle. That was Botan for you she was completely dizty at times. But Kurama loved her dearly she was cute when she had that ditzy look on her face. Yukina giggled and laid her head against Kuwabara's arm. Kuwabara in response wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him. Hiei glared at the tall human boy, and began growling under his breathe.  
Kurama caught his eyes and shook his head. Hiei had to learn to trust Kuwabara with his sister. It was quiet clear that Yukina had Kuwabara wrapped around her finger and could get him to do probably whatever she wanted him to do.   
"We should discuss the sleeping arragnements when we get to the beach house," said Yuusuke.  
The others nodded in agreement and began to talk about what they should do when they reached the club.   
A few hours later__________________________________________  
The group disembarked the plane and climbed into the two black mustang convertiables that awaited for them. Botan lead them down the winding roads to the beach house that they would live in during their stay in Miami. They walked up the stairs and Botan opened the front door they all followed her inside. The beach house was nicely furnished it had a coffee table and surronding it was two couches and two chairs on either side. The couches could seat three people. Also around the room were various other chairs that each had thier own smaller coffee tables. The room had several large plants and severally windows. At the opposite edge of the room was a set of French doors that lead to a patio that over looked   
"Let's look around," suggested Botan cheerfully.   
"Koenma really out did himself this time," said Yuusuke.   
"Yeah he even gave us pamplets for Miami," chirped Botan holding up a bunch of Miami pamplets.  
"Why don't we unpack and then we can go eat and look at all these pamplets," suggested Shizuru.  
"Fine," said Yuusuke.  
The others nodded in agreement and began to look around the house. They found out that there were enough rooms for them all to have their own rooms. The group split up and walked around the house choosing their own rooms so that they could unpack.   
________________________________________________________  
Hiei walked into the room he had choosen and looked around. The room was basically all red, the wall was a light red, but the carpet was a blood red, however the bedspread was an extremely dark blood red. He found that the color suited him quiet well. The wood around the room was dark brown in color. The only furniture in the room was the bed a black medal, a window seat, the chest of drawers and a desk with a chair that were the same color has the wood around the room. He placed his bag on the bed and began to unpack his things.   
While pulling out one of his shirts something fell to the floor. Looking down he saw a small box made of black hemnite. He crouched down and picked it up, running his thumb over the fine stone. He looked down at it and he remebered the girl that had given it to him. He remebered that the girl looked alot like the young woman in the picture. Her white hair and her silver eyes. She had been a calmling relief ever since he had become a theif.   
Flashback*****************************************************  
A young Hiei blinked at the girl crouching on the other limb. She blinked back and smiled cheerfully.  
"Hi," she chirrped.  
"What do you want?" he snapped.  
"You are the one on Guardian Territory," she said softly not phased by his arrogant attittude. "Why were you on my families land anyways?"  
"I am a thief girl."  
"I know you are a thief but what were you after that is so important?"  
"A thief goes after anything that will bring a price," snorted Hiei.  
"But a thief should go after what makes him happy not what brings a good price. After all not all things can bring such a price that is more important then happiness."  
"I have lost all thoughts of happiness."  
"You have have you? And at such a young age I pity your lack of peace. Who are you?"  
"I am Hiei. Who are you?!"  
"I have many names, but most people call me Panth."  
"What the hell sort of name is that?!"  
"Well what sort of name is Hiei?"  
Hiei glared at the girl who just laughed, finally Hiei found his lips curving into a smile.  
"You should smile more often," Panthera said.  
The smile vanished and Hiei went back to his normal expression. He rolled over and landed on the same tree limb she was on. The girl stood up straight, and looked Hiei straight in the eye. She was wearing the same clothing has the women but she didn't have slits on hers. She reached up and cupped his cheeck in one hand and taking the other one she took his hand and placed something cool in it. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear.  
"I hope this gift helps you find your peace young Hiei Prince of Thieves," whispered Panth kissing his cheeck.  
Then before Hiei could say anything the girl disappeared into the forest. Hiei touched his cheeck with his free hand and looked down at the box he held in his hand and pressed the small medal latch. The box flipped open and a small white rose appeared and began to bloom infront of his very eyes.  
"Wow," he whispered softly has it began to turn and small stars whirled around it.  
"Hiei!" shouted severally male voices.  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
Hiei sighed and pressed the switch and once more the white rose and the stars appeared. He heard a male clearing his thoart behind him. Hiei looked up and saw Yuusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara standing in his doorway.   
"Something you want to tell us about it?" asked Kurama walking into his room and taking a seat on the window seat.   
Kuwabara and Yusuke sat down on the bed watching him. He looked around in irratation realizing that they wouldn't go away.   
"Fine if I tell you will you leave?" he snorted.  
The other three boys exchanged a look and then turned back to Hiei. Hiei knew those looks they wouldn't leave until they felt like it.   
"Look," said Hiei has he started unpacking again. "Ten years ago me and a group of the boys in the groups of theives that raised me decided to go after this tresure. It was said to be very vaulable and in an ancient temple. What we hadn't expected was that the female guardians of the temple to be so powerful. She must have been a future guardian because her clothing was simiallar to the women's. The girl found me in a tree after the women had attacked us and thrown us out of the temple grounds."  
"How old were you at this time?" asked Kurama.  
"Ten now shut up and let me finish the story! She talked to me and kissed me on my cheeck and gave me this. She called me the Prince of Theives."  
"Wow you were ten when you recieved your first kiss?!" exclaimed Kuabara.  
Hiei growled and threw one of the pillows at him.  
"Shut up you stupid Carrot top!" snapped Hiei. "Why Yukina is so attached to you I will never understand."  
Kuwabara grinned, "Man Yukina is a great girl ain't she."  
"You hurt her I swear I'll kill you," growled Hiei.  
Kuwbara just laughed, "Sure shrimp you do that."  
Hiei growled and threw another pillow at Kuwabara. Only to have Yuusuke throw the other one at him. Hiei turned at Yuusuke and threw it back at him, then Kuurama threw the other pillow at him.  
"Alright," said Hiei. "That's it!"  
He grabbed two more pillows and threw two of them to the other two boys and then grabbed the other one. He got into a fighting postion with the pillow over one shoulder.   
"Let's do this!" he stated.  
With those words the boys lunged it eachother and began to hit eachother with pillows.   
_______________________________________________________  
Yukina and the others heard noises coming from Hiei's room. So they all crept into the hall and peaked inside the room. There they saw the boys hitting eachother with pillows. The girls couldn't help but giggle at eachother. Suddenly Botan got an idea so she left the group and hurried to get a camera from her room. She came back and quickly started to snap pictures of the four of them hitting eachother with the pillows.   
The girls began to laugh outloud which got the attention of the boys who turned to stare at Botan who was waving the camera in the air.   
"She has a camera!" shouted Hiei.  
"Oh no," said Botan.  
Botan and the other girls ran into the front room tossing the camera in between eachother. While the boys tried to get the camera away from them. Hiei sighed and decided that he was tired of this game and used his super speed to get the camera from them. He grabbed the camera in the air and crushed it in his fist.  
The girls groaned at the loss of the pictures.  
"Well," said Kurama after awhile. "I guess we should go to lunch now then we can get to work on this new mission of ours."  
"Right," said the others nodding in agreement.  
"Then we should go shopping to get some stuff for the club," said Botan cheerfully.  
"NO!" shouted the guys.  
"Why not," whined Botan.  
"Actually," said Shizuru. "I think we should find out the dress code of the club if they have one. Then decide if we need to go shopping or not."  
The men looked at eachother then looked at the women before finally nodding their heads in agreement.   
"Fine," said Yuusuke. "Let's get going so we can get this over with."  
"Yeah!" said Botan cheering happily.  
Later in a shopping area______________________________________  
Botan was in a shop that sold teen clothing when some guy walked up to her. His blonde hair had been slicked back with an unbelievable amount of hair gel, his eyes were a dark blue and he had an ugly scar on his chin. He was well muscular and had on way too tight jeans and a way to tight shirt. Botan was surprised he could still breathe.  
"Hey there good looking what are you looking for?" asked the man. "By the way my name is Peerc."  
"Hi," chirped Botan cheerfully. "My name is Botan."  
"Well Botan that is a very pretty name," said Peerc.  
"Thank you," said Botan turning back to the clothing rack.  
"So good looking are you here with anyone?"  
"Yeah I am here with my friends."  
"Oh really one of them wouldn't happen to be your boyfriend now would they?" asked Peerc.   
"Um no I do not have one," said Botan starting to get a bad feeling about this.  
"Good," said Peerc wrapping an arm around her waist.  
"Um Peerc what are you doing?" asked Botan confused and trying to wiggle out of his arm.  
"Come on you don't have anyone, I don't have anyone lets go out."  
"Pigs will fly first," said Botan.  
"I can arrange that. I am the richest boy in Flordia."  
"I hope with all that money you could have afforded some manners," said a dark voice behind them.  
"Hi Kurama!" chirped Botan happily now that she had managed to get out of Peerc arm.  
Kurama yanked Botan to his side when the others appeared around surronding Kurama, Botan, and Peerc.   
"I suggest you stay away from our female friends," said Yuusuke cracking his knuckles eagerily.  
"What are you going to do about it if I did hit on one?" asked Peerc smirking.   
"Well we would have to kick your ass," smirked Hiei.  
"Yeah right," laughed Peerc. "I would love to see one of you try."  
"Okay fine," said Yuusuke. "You will fight one of us and you get to choose which one."  
"Should we be doing this in the store?" asked Botan.  
"Good looking is right," smirked Peerc. "Lets go outside and seattle this."  
Kurama growled low in his thoart has his eyes flashed golden.   
'How dare he,' thought Kurama. 'Hit on Botan she is mine. Well...actually not really but that is not the point! She will be soon...hopefully.'  
"We should go outside and then go somewhere were this fight will not be distrubed," said Shizuru.  
"Right let's go," growled Kurama.  
They all followed Peerc out of the store and into a small deserted part of a park.   
"Well," said Peerc looking at the group. "I think I will fight the pretty boy with the long hair."  
Kurama smirked knowing this would be an easy match.  
"Fine," said Kurama stepping away fromt he group and moving into a fighting postion.  
"Right," said Peerc.  
"Why is Kurama so happy about fighting him?" asked Botan.  
"It's his former self," said Hiei.  
"Oh you mean his Youko side?"  
"Well his Ryouko side yes. It is part of thier mating ritual."  
"He wants to mate Peerc?" asked Botan.  
Everyone sweat dropped and fell over anime style.  
"No!" snapped Hiei in irratation.  
"Then who?  
"Simple when a Ryouko finds a mate he or she wants. He gets very protective over her and if another male seems to take an interest in her he will fight for her. He might even kill for her."  
Botan blinked for severally minutes.  
"He is in love with you ditz!" snapped Hiei.  
"He is?"  
"Yes!"  
"Oh okay," chirped Botan happily.  
Kurama and Peerc where staring eachother down and finally they lunged at eachother. Kurama ducked under his outstretched arm and punched him in the stomach. Kurama then tripped him and slammed his foot into his stomach. Peerc flew into the air and hit a branch and then fell onto the ground. Kurama turned and walked away placing an arm around Botan's shoulders.  
"Let's finish shopping so we can get home get ready and go to the mall," said Kurama has he started walking away.  
"Right," said Hiei. "Let's please finish so we can get this done soon."  
"What's wrong don't you like Miami."  
"I hate shopping."  
"We need to get Hiei something other then black," Chirped Botan.  
"Damn," muttered Hiei. "Damn damn damn."  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: That is my second chapter of my YYH story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter please read and review.  
Kiarene - The format I orginally type it in is in paragraph form. So when I convert to txt it is no longer in paragraph form. But I think next time I will try another way of doing the paragraphs and see what happens.  
Jen - Thanks for the review  
Ren-Chan - Thanks I am glad you enjoyed it.  
Nanashi - Please ignore that name. He is insane and needs therapy trust me ask Jen and any other female that knows him. But thanks Nanashi anyways  
Dark Strawberry - Thanks for the review chica. 


	3. Clubbing Fun

Demon Beloved 3:  
Clubbing Fun  
Author's Notes: Author's Notes: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story, since I mainly write Dragonball Z fics. So forgive me if they seem out of character I will try and keep them in character with the information I have seen on the net and all that. This fic will have romance between Hiei/Panthera, Kurama/Botan, Kuwabara/Yukina, Yusuke/Keiko, and Teenage Koenma/Catterina. Anyways peace, love, and all that good stuff.  
-Lady Nightshade  
Also 'The Way To My Heart' is owned by Mandy Moore. For that matter most of the characters in this story belong to the creator of YYH.  
________________________________________________________  
In the begining of the world the Lady Gaea mother Earth was barren she had nothing growing on her. She and Lord Uranus father sky had a daughter before they created the titans. The daughter eventaully became Mother Nature and she allowed things to grow on her mother and Lady Earth flourished. Eventually Mother Nature fell in love with a mortal man and together the two of them had a daughter. In celebration of the birth of their daughter Puretai her father Coertie built a huge elabroate temple for the family to live in. Coertie and Mother Nature eventually had two more daughters Mortiea and Saurica.  
When Coertie died Mother Nature and her three daughters remained in the temple. A darkness came and began to destory Lady Earth. Mother Nature used all her power to seal it within a crystal embedded inside a colum of the temple. After awhile Mother Nature's powers began to dwindle and Lady Earth began to die out. The only way for her powers to keep providing nurishment for her mother was to put herself in a deep sleep.   
Before doing so she commanded her daughters to look after the temple and protect it so that she would not be awakened from her sleep. For if she was ever awkened from her sleep then slowly the earth would start dieing out. But she told them that if the blood of one of their descdent's daughters that was pure came into contact with the dark crystal of a Shadow Demon then the evil would once more be released. Time passed and Mother Nature never awakened and the darkness was never realesed.   
Eventually the years passed and a young temple maiden by the name of Raven meet a fell in love a Fire Dragon or Fire Demon Prince. His name was Flareics they seceratly married in the temple since they knew his father would never permit it. But Flareics' father did find out and commanded Flareics to return home or Raven would be murdered. For the love of Raven Flareics followed his father's command. Eight months later Raven gave birth to their daughter Panthera.   
Panthera had snow white hair and wise silver eyes. Has she grew older her eyes slowly became more wiser. She always had a calm look on her face. The temple women watched her and realized that this girl was the pure daughter, that was written of in the legends. When Panthera was six years of age, her mother and her found a black haired golden eyed girl of seven years. Raven took the girl in and the two young girls were grew together and became closer then sisters.   
They were has opposite has night and day. With Panthera being pure, calm, and rational, while Catterina was dark, emotional, and never rational. Catterina was protective over her mother, sister, the aunts, and grandmother. The older she got the more protective over them she became. Soon the girls became teenagers and Catterina brought a club for the teenagers in college and high school to hang out at. Panthera started to sing there. Eventually men began to take interest in her and they began to disappear.   
A male Ice Demon by the name of Ecithead appeared and courted her. The relationship became dangerous yet Panthera in fear of him murdering her family never broke it off. However Catterina could not intervene for the same reason, so she made sure no one harmed her family by causing Ecithead's jealousy to come out. But they had no idea that one night a group of Japanese teenagers would walk through the club door and change everything.  
_______________________________________________________  
Hiei scoped down and pulled on the white male's undershirt and tucked into the slightly tight black jeans. He picked up the white strip of cloth he used to cover his jagan and secured it around his forehead. He grabbed the black leather jacket and swung it over his shoulder and headed out of his room. Kurama was wearing jeans and a nice button down shirt. While Kuwabara and Yuusuke both wore jeans and an undershirt.  
"Where are the girls?!" asked Hiei gruffly.  
"They will be down in a few minutes," said Yuusuke.  
"Translation," muttered Hiei. "An hour."  
"You know," said Keiko. "I am really insulted by that. What about you girls?"  
The boys looked at the girls and were surprised by what they saw. Botan hadn't changed since this morning just added some make up and put her hair in a long braid. Keiko wore a black leather mini skirt with a white blouse and a golden chain for a belt. She wore gold hoop earrings and very little make up. Yukina wore jeans and a light blue long sleeved blouse, her hair was in a pony tail much like Botan's normal pony tail. She wore a golden braclet on each hand and light make up. Shizuru wore pants, a white blouse and a nice beaded vest. Her hair was held out of her face by barrets, she wore no make up. All the girls wore boots except for Botan for whore small white sneakers.  
"Are you ready to go yet?" asked Hiei putting his jacket on.   
"Of course Hiei," said Shizuru.   
"Let's get going," chirped Botan.   
They all exchanged a look and nodded.   
"Let's move out!" said Yuusuke slamming a fist into his pslam.  
"Right," said Kurama noffing his head in agreement.  
Together the eight of them left the house and climbed into the two mustangs and headed out to the club. When they reached the club people were already lineing up to get into the club. Yet somehow the four males in the group seemed to intimadate everyone and they cleared a path for them. The moment they got to the bouncer he stepped by letting them in somehow knowing this men were not the sort to be terfiled with. He could see it in their eyes and how they walked. He could sense this about them and fill it in the air when they passed by him and into the club.  
There were already people in the club Demon and Human alike. Amazingly the Demons and Humans danced and laughed together and Yuusuke could tell that the Demons meant them no harm. He looked around has they walked up the steps to a balcony that overlooked the dancefloor.   
"Strange," said Yuusuke. "I sense no hostlity from the Demons directed toward the Humans."  
"Nor I," said Botan softly. "It's almost like the Humans and Demons live in harmony here. But then again it is not yet till the time when the Human males keep disappearing so maybe we should wait until that time and see what happens."  
"Indeed," whispered Kurama. "But in the mean time....."  
Kurama turned toward the stage when a young woman with forest green hair and sapphire eyes walked on stage. She wore a skimpy tight red tank top dress with silver and gold jewerly. She wore red strappy high heeled sandles.   
"Hi how ya'll doin tonight?!" she shouted.  
The crowd cheered knowing what was about to happen and who was about to come on stage. Yuusuke narrowed his eyes along with the others.  
"That woman," began Yuusuke.  
"Is a Demon," hissed Hiei.   
"Do you think she can see us?" asked Keiko.  
"We won't know until later on," said Shizuru. "For now I think we should just play it cool and pray that the other demons do not give us any trobule."  
The others nodded their heads in agreement with so many Demons around they would have to be on their guard.   
"Good to hear!" shouted the girl. "Well I guess most of ya'll know what my arrival up here on stage means right? But just incase ya'll don't let me introduce myself an my purpose for being up here on stage. My name is Willow and I am here to introduce the one woman whom most of ya boys are here to see. The Sparkling Diamond shall we say of this here club. Now ya'll all know who I am talking about and if you don't well ya'll are about to find out. But enough with my babbling it is time to get on with the show. But there is a bit of bad news our Mistress of the Club has decided that she will only be allowed to do one song a night. Anyways enough with my babbling it is time to get on with this small show! Ladies and Gentlemen of the Club de Demonios may I present to you Lady Panthera Vanicka!"  
The crowd cheered has the young woman with the snow white hair walked onto the stage. She wore a white leather skirt that stopped at her knees and a white blouse. Her jewerly was simple consiting of the silver temple necklace she always wore and a slim silver braclet on each arm and a silver chain belt. She also wore white lace up boots and very little make up. She smiled and waved to crowd before lifting up the microphone and speaking into it while the band set up behind her.   
"Hey!" she shouted happily. "How is it going guys?!"  
The crowd cheered they obviously love to see her and loved her. Hiei couldn't help but try and think of where exactly he remebered her from. It was in the back of his mind tickling slowly demanding to be made known. Yet he couldn't fully grasp this feeling that he had seen her before. Suddenly a beat started up something that seemed have a calming effect on Hiei. Her voice was rich and seemed to roll over Hiei like a calming wave of water. Normally these sort of songs gratted on his nerves yet for some reason he was enjoying this song. That feeling distrubed him deeply so he pushed it aside.  
Hiei slowly began to return back to focusing on the mission. He began to keep his eyes on her and ignored the feeling that her voice caused him. Knowing that if he paid attention to it then it would drag him down and cause trobule and that was something he wasn't ready for at least not yet. Not when they didn't even have a very good plan in how to get this Shadow Demons attention and surviving once they got it. Yet he found himself listening to the music against his will and drowning in her soft melodic voice. He listened to the lyrics and for the first time in ages forgot about all the others and paid attention to just her.   
Panthera's song, "You're the one /You set me free/When you're close to me/And all that I do/Is think about a way/To make you stay with me /Baby I'm falling apart/'Cause you know the way to my heart/Oh baby   
I knew it/The moment you looked in my eyes/My life was in your hands/You changed me, completely/Now you say you want to let go/Of the love we had/I just don't want to loose you again/Baby, I want you to know (Know that)"   
Band started to sing the refrain, "You're the one/That set me free/When you're close to me/All that I do is think about a way/To make you stay with me/Baby I'm falling apart/'Cause you know the way to my heart"   
Panthera began to sing once more, "Oh baby   
If only/You could see the way that I feel/About you/Yes, I need you beside me/Is there anything I can say?/Before you walk away?/I just don't want to loose you again/Baby I want you to know (Know that)"  
Once more the band sang the refrain, "You're the one/That set me free/When you're close to me/All that I do is think about a way/To make you stay with me/Baby I'm falling apart/'Cause you know the way to my heart"  
Panthera began to sing the finally verse, "What am I gonna do?/No, I just can not live/I can't breathe without you/I want you back in my life/And I want to set things right/You know the way to my heart, baby/You're the one/You set me free/When you're close to me/And all that I do/Is think about a way/To make you stay with me/You know the way to my heart/You're the one/Who set me free/When you're close to me/And all that I do/Is think about a way/To make you stay with me/Baby, I'm falling apart/You know the way to my heart"  
The men cheered from the dance floor and she dropped down has a man took her place and began to sing a loud pulsing song that was much more to Hiei's liking.   
"Well?" he asked the others. "How to get the Shadow Demons attention is our mission any suggestions?"  
"Why not one of us guys go and dance with her," suggested Kurama.   
"This isn't exactly the type of song that would cause someone dancing with her to be in danger," snorted Hiei.  
"What do you suggest then shortty?" asked Kuwabara scornfully. "Do you have an idea?"  
Hiei was about to answer when the song stopped and another song began to play. This one was slow, and hauntingly romantically creepy. Hiei smirked and looked at this others.  
"I do now," he said.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well that was the thrid chapter of it. Does anywho know any good songs that are slow, and hauntingly romantically creepy? If you could tell me any that would be great anyways notes to reviewers.   
Kei - THanks see ya online!  
Sailor Chibi Star Fighter - Here! Here! Here!  
Raven - Thanks sorry if I got it wrong I saw it spelled that way on a site I hope this spacing is better on txt.  
Tenchi - Dude calm down I am trying to keep them in character best I can it is hard to do when YYH comes on only once a week. I do watch it and has it is not that popular or well known yet I am emailing friends about it to make it popular so I am sorry if they are out of character but I am trying to keep them in character best I can. Also yes I know Hiei and Yukina are twins. I have studdied this somewhat but Yukina does not know they are twins according to the sites I have gone to. But thank you for the reviews they were somewhat kind though somewhat insulting.   
Nanshi - Keep it in your pants boy or the sex will take much longer to get out.  
Ren-chan - Thanks 


	4. Dancing and Shadow Demons

Demon Beloved 4:  
Dancing and Shadow Demons  
Author's Notes: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story, since I mainly write Dragonball Z fics. So forgive me if they seem out of character I will try and keep them in character with the information I have seen on the net and all that. Most of the characters in this story belong to the creator of YYH. This fic will have romance between Hiei/Panthera, Kurama/Botan, Kuwabara/Yukina, Yusuke/Keiko, and Teenage Koenma/Catterina. Anyways peace, love, and all that good stuff.   
Also 'The Music of the Night' is owned by Andrew Lloyd Webber. I love that play/opera!  
_______________________________________________________  
A strange love that spans the ages of time and has seatled in America to bring love to an unlikely Fire Demon. The woman to be his mate belonging to another. A battle that grows and a darkness that stirs within the club. Everything to try and destory the true love of the Fire Demon and the Singer. Darknes unfolds and Humans die yet love remains constant and eventually envelopes all within her reach. So the legends proclaim so let it be done. For only when the two choosen meet can peace rule upon the Earth and only then will all be at rest till another evil comes to threaten that. For has long has there is evil there will always be good to battle it. That is the way of things, that is the way of the universe, that is the way of nature. For no matter what people say when it comes down to it love can grab and take hold and you can't do a damn thing about it!  
_______________________________________________________   
"What do you plan to do Hiei?" asked Yukina.  
"Use my jagan to control her and then dance with her," said Hiei untieing the white cloth covering his jagan.  
For some reason Panthera felt the urge to look up where she saw a group of teenagers there that seemed to be a year older then her. But the boy with the black and white hair like a flame caught her eye. She saw him remove the white strip of cloth and saw another eye that changed colors. She felt a strange pulling in her mind and allowed herself to subcomb to the man's mind control.  
Hiei smirked to himself has a red haired female with grey eyes joined the band on stage for the next song. He walked slowly toward the young girl with white hair and wrapping an arm around her waist yanked her roughly to him. Her legs seperated by his right leg, her eyes blank has she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
"You will dance with me tonight," whispered Hiei harshly.  
Hiei smirked when Panthera only nodded her head slowly and methiodically.  
Male: "Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation./Darkness stirs and wakes imagination/Silently, the senses abandon their defenses."  
Hiei began to sway with the girl in his arms He grabbed her by both of her hips and pressed her closer to him. Then he ran one hand up her up side and up her back, and the other slide to the small of her back. He dipped her down low and moved her body from one side to the other.  
Female: "Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour/Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender/Turn your face away from the garish light of day/Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light/And listen to the music of the night."  
Hiei pulled Panthera back up and dipped her down once more before pulling her roughly back up again. While this was going on his friends were watching him with raised eyebrows.  
"I think Hiei is enjoying this," said Kurama.  
"I know," said Botan in surprise.  
"Do you think that Hiei is falling for her?" asked Yukina.  
The group exchanged a look and smiled, has they watched the couple dance together.   
"I am glad that Hiei finally found someone to love," said Kurama.  
"How much you wanna bet he denies it later tonight," muttered Kuwabara.  
The rest just chuckled then they looked at eachother shrugged and joined the other dancers on the dance floor.  
Both: "Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams/Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before./Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar./And you'll live as you've never lived before."  
Hiei ran the hand that was on her back up to her shoulder then down to her hand. Together they moved back a few steps then moved down some, before snapping back up. They moved forward a few steps and Hiei dipped her down and moved her body slightly in a half circle, before bringing her back up to his chest. Then they moved back a few steps again and Hiei spun her around.   
Male: "Softly, deftly, music shall surround you/Hear it, feel it, closing in around you./Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind/In this darkness which you know you cannot fight. /The darkness of the music of the night."   
Someone else was watching Hiei and Panthera dance. However this person was less then thrilled at her sister dancing with him. She was tall and wore black leather pants, with a white undershirt, her black leather jacket was on the handrail beside her. She fingered the golden hoop belt has she always did when she was anxious, her black booted foot began to grind into the floor.   
'What is she doing?' she asked herself brushing her short black hair away from her golden eyes.  
"Is there something you want me to do Lady Catterina?" asked a female with green hair and red eyes.  
"Shadaw after the end of this song go down there and bring that boy up here!"  
"Has you command Lady Catterina," said the woman with a bow.  
"Good now leave me!"   
With that the young woman left Catterina to her thoughts.  
'Little Sister,' thought Catterina. 'You had better have a good explaination for this. If that boyfriend of yours finds out about this then everything we know will be destoryed. You must have a good reason for doing this. Do not tell me you are falling in love with this boy?!'  
"She can't be falling in love with that Fire Demon can she?!" exclaimed Catterina.  
"Who can't be in love with a Fire Demon?!" asked a flat male voice  
Female: "Let your mind start a journey to a strange, new world/Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before/Let your soul take you where you long to be./Only then, can you belong to me."   
Panthera felt strange she was enjoying being with this stranger that had three eyes. Yet she already had a boyfriend even though she was really starting to be afraid of him. He was always lying to her, not to mention cheating on her. Yet despite that she was still attached to him in order to protect her family she had no other choice to but to go on seeing him. She was attached to him for that reason to keep her family safe despite the fact that she felt scared in his arms. Yet in this man's arms she felt safe and secure and she had a feeling she would be seeing him alot more.   
Both: Floating, falling, sweet intoxication./Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation./Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in/To the power of the music that I write./The power of the music of the night./You alone can make my song take flight./Help me make the music of the night.   
The dance came to an end and Hiei couldn't resist kisssing her, so he kissed her breifly. Then he let her go and undid the mind control he had put on her and disappeared into the crowd. A few minutes later four Demons approached him, they looked very very mad.  
"Lady Catterina wants to see you," one of the females said.   
"If you will come with us please," said a male.  
"And don't make a scene or we will have to seriously injury you."  
"Fine," said Hiei shrugging.  
Hiei followed the group of Demons up a flight of stairs then into an office where two people were having an arguement. Hiei noticed that they were Catterina and the other girl's boyfriend.   
"Ecithead you know my sister she likes to dance besides there has got to be a logical explaination for why she was dancing with that Fire Demon," said Catterina coldly.  
"Well there had better be a reason she was dancing with my bastard brother," snapped Ecithead.   
"Trust me there is and if there is one she will tell me," said Catterina.  
"Listen Shadow Bitch!" growled Ecithead. "I don't give a shit if you have to beat the reason out of her! I want you to find out what that little white haired bitch thought she was doing when she agreed to dance with a damn Fire Demon."  
Hiei sighed and had decided he had had enough of this Ecithead person's loud mouth.   
"Listen you piece of shit!" Hiei snapped. "I suggest you keep your hands off of the white haired singer."  
Catterina stared at him for severall minutes, so did Ecithead. They were both wondering what had gotten into the Fire Demon since they were known to only care about themselves. The fact that one of them was pratically warning Icieic away from the white haired girl surprised them. It also surprised Hiei who couldn't believe he had said that.  
'What the hell is with me?!' he thought in shock. 'I can not believe I had just said that!  
Ecithead growled and prepared to lung at Hiei but Catterina held him back with a hand on his shoulder.   
"Leave me with him," she said coldly.  
Ecithead glared at her before nodding in agreement.  
"Fine!" he snapped before storming out and followed by the other Demons.   
Hiei and Catterina looked at eachother for several minutes before Catterina moved to seat on her desk.   
"Have a seat Fire Demon," she said calmly.   
After a moments thought Hiei sat in a chair directly in front of her.  
"I assume you and your friends came looking for me and wanted to use my little sister has bait," said Catterina with a coolness that surprised Hiei.  
"How did you know?" asked Hiei.  
"Simply you just told me," said Catterina smirking.  
"What do you plan on doing about it?"   
"Well if you want to fight me then we will have to do it someplace else. Because right now I have a club to run and my little sister to protect."  
"You didn't seem to be doing that good of a job with Icieic."  
Catterina frowned before nodding, "No you are right I don't seem to be doing so. But has of this moment I can do nothing except this for fear of what Ecithead will do to her and our family if I convince her to stop seeing him."  
Hiei frowned, "What do you mean?"  
Catterina shook her head and frowned at Hiei.  
"That's none of your concern Fire Demon! Stay away from my little sister or I will be forced to kill you!"  
Hiei stared at her for several minutes in confusion.  
'Is she letting me go?' asked Hiei to himself.  
"Yes to answer your question I am letting you," said Catterina flatly. "Now if I were you I would get out of my club and take your friends with you! Before I change my mind!"  
Hiei frowned and got up and walked slowly out of the room. He had to tell the others that things weren't going has planned. No one had told him the girl could read minds. Hiei walked down the stairs and entered the dance floor again. His eyes wondered around the dance floor searching for the white haired girl Panthera. He saw her dancing with Ecithead though she didn't seem to be having that good of time with him. He moved forward only to have a restraing hand on his shoulder. One look over his shoulder told him it was Kurama and Botan was with him.   
"Another time," whispered Kurama. "You can have another time to get rid of him and have the woman. I know what you are feeling toward the girl. After all I am a Demon has well and I know the feeling of wanting to fight another male for your choosen mate."  
"I have not choosen her for my mate!" snapped Hiei.  
"Sure whatever Hiei," said Kurama smiling. "Come on lets go back to the table and you can tell us what happened."  
"Right," said Hiei.  
The three of them moved to the table unaware that Catterina was watching their every move.   
"Maybe the Fire Demon is the one the Fates have choosen for my little sister," she muttered to herself. "Unless this is what the legends were talking about! I will have to ask the Aunts about this when we close the club tonight."  
That decided Catterina returned to her desk and opened a drawer. She took of a small round mirror and pressed it's sides the mirror glowed a dark red and she frowned. The blood of Human's was low tonight so she looked thoughtful before pressing a buzzer under the desk. A few minutes later a drunk skin head was lead into the room. The Demons that had brought him in shut the door and locked it while standing guard.   
Panthera watched in confusion has her sister's office light went off. Then a few moments later a horrified scream rang through the air. Startling the club goers and causing Yuusuke and the others to jump to their feet and in the direction the scream had come from.   
______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: So ends chapter four of this lovely little tale. Anywho thanks to the following people for reading it.  
Jen -Lol  
Ren - Thats good chica  
Nanshi - Ignore him I think his brain is on porn - o -vision at the moment. But thanks Nanshi  
Sailor Chibi Star Fighter - HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRE! 


	5. Fighting in the Club!

Demon Beloved 5:  
Fighting in the Club!  
Author's Notes: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story, since I mainly write Dragonball Z fics. So forgive me if they seem out of character I will try and keep them in character with the information I have seen on the net and all that. Most of the characters in this story belong to the creator of YYH. This fic will have romance between Hiei/Panthera, Kurama/Botan, Kuwabara/Yukina, Yusuke/Keiko, and Teenage Koenma/Catterina. Anyways peace, love, and all that good stuff. _______________________________________________________  
Club de Demonios a club for Human and Demon teenagers to go to have fun and party. The two species have fun together and it is rare that fights break out between them. However whenever it does happen Catterina quickly breaks up the fight. Often times however Demons and Humans fight over one thing a single female. However if they fight over Panthera neither men come out of the club alive.  
_______________________________________________________  
Panthera looked around at the faces of the people, they all seemed confused and frightened. She excused herself from Ecithead's arms and moved to the middle of the club.  
"It's okay go back to whatever you were doing!" she shouted. "There is nothing wrong the club is old! What you heard was probably something seattling! Please continue what you were doing!"  
The people went back to dancing and Panthera hurried to Catterina's office wondering what the hell that was. She saw her sister standing over the after image of a human male.  
"Cat?" she asked softly.  
"Ignore it will go away in a minute," said Cat flatly.   
"I thought you had taken care of this man?!" whispered Panthera in fear.   
"Things aren't going as well as I had planned."  
"I can tell what does he want now?"  
"More human souls for your safety and our family's safety."  
"Do you think we should go to Mother Earth about this?"  
"No we can not it would be too hard to explain."  
"What are we going to do then?"  
"Nothing the only ones that have a clue about this is that Human and Demon group that look Japanesse. That dark haired boy you were dancing with earlier is a part of the group."  
"Oh he is?"  
"Why were you dancing with him to begin with?"  
"I don't know why I was dancing with him. I think I wanted to dance with someone other then Ecithead, besides something told me to. Do you think he is the one from the legends?"   
Cat stared at her little sister and smiled could the girl be falling in love with this Fire Demon. She wondered what he thought of her sister, speaking of which the group was missing from their table.   
"Your dancing partner and his friends are on their way up here," smirked Cat, she moved to the door and opened it.  
At that moment all eight of them landed in a heap on the floor. Panthera covered her mouth to hide the giggle while seating down her sister's desk. Cat smirked and stared down at them.  
"Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's very rude to listen in on other people's conversations?" asked Cat with a raised eyebrow.   
The group on the floor began to get back to their feet and looked at eachother. Kurama took a step forward and bowed to them before straightening up.  
"I am terribly sorry but we needed to talk to you for a moment."  
"So your idea of talking to me is listening in on the conversation I am having with my sister?"   
"Look!" said Yuusuke not paying caring about politeness. "We know what you are up to! So why not come along quitely and not cause any trouble."  
Cat stared at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Has that ever worked for you boy?"  
"Nope never has worked for me," said Yuusuke. "But it was worth a shoot anyways."  
"Fine what exaclty do you want from me?" asked Cat.  
"What are you doing with all these Human souls?!" demanded Keiko.  
"Giving them to the Son of a Bitch of a black mailing Demon."  
"Why?" asked Kuwabara.  
"Cause he is blackmailing me that is why."  
"Return with me," said Botan.  
"I can not do that at this time!" snapped Cat.  
"Why not?" snarled Hiei.  
"That is none of your damn buisness little man."  
Hiei growled and looked has if she was about to lung at her when Panthera spoke up.  
"Look this really isn't the time to get into an arguement," she said. "I mean this is such a small room for you to fight in and all. Besides you might harm the innocents down there."  
Yuusuke stared at her for several minutes before turning to look at Cat.   
"You two are nothing alike," he said.   
______________________________________________________  
Ecithead watched the male named Hiei and his friends head toward Cat's office. He growled when a few moments later he saw them all in the office and them talking to the sisters. He was about to move toward the office when a young Plant Demon came into his line of vision. The girl had dark brown hair with green highlights, her green eyes with brown specks glistened with pleasure at his stares. She had a small lithe body and was wearing tight leather clothing. He smirked and moved toward her wrapping his hands seductively around her waist, she smirked licking her lips and wrapped one arm around his neck. Together they moved and he felt himself becoming hard by the closeness of the dance.   
Grinning Ecithead began to lead her out of the club and helped her into his car.   
_______________________________________________________  
Panthera had long since stopped listening to the arguement between the male she had been dancing with, his friends, and her sister. She was busy watching her boyfriend dance with a Plant Demon before the two of them left together. She bit her lip to hold back the sobs at the knowledge of him cheating on her. She knew he cheated on her, but breaking up with him would endanger her family. She was too scared to allow them to be killed, for her own heart.   
Hiei stopped argueing and looked over at Panthera that was staring out at the club's dance floor. He was about to walk up to her when Yuusuke was thrown at him by Cat. The two men flew through the window and startled Panthera knocking her to the floor of the club. Hiei landed on the balconly and leapt into the air landing on the floor below, he took another leap and caught Panthera before landing gracefully on his feet in a crouch.   
Panthera stared at Hiei as he set her down on her feet and he grinned at her before leaping back into the office by the window. A moment later he was followed by the other boy with black hair. She turned around and looked all the party goers.  
"I'm sorry but we have to close the club for the night!" she shouted. "We are having difficulties with some of the clubgoers! For your safety we have to close the club all of you most leave now! The club will open tommorrow night an hour earlier for the inconvinance! Thank you!"  
Panthera watched has the clubers left with grumbles of the early closing. The moment the last one left the man with long dark red hair was thrown against the opposite side of the club. Then Cat was kicked out of the office and slammed into the railing of the balconly. She dropped to the ground and Panthera ran to her side. She helped her to her feet but Cat pushed her away when Hiei leapt out of the office drawing his sword that had somehow remained hidden. He was followed by the other males in the group. Cat pushed Panthera out of the way.  
"Get out of the way Panth," said Cat standing up and lunging once more into the air conguering her whip.   
Cat released her whip wrapping it around Yuusuke's foot and throwing him into Hiei. The two boys slammed into the wall, Cat twitched the whip and caused an electric shock to course through Yuusuke. The shock wasn't enough to kill him just enough to cause him to black out. Cat pulled on the whip and it returned to her hand, she watched has the other black haired boy, the red haired boy, and the tall orange haired boy stood before her in fighting stance. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small girl with short brown hair run toward the boy that was out of it.   
"Well well well boys, since I always like to know who I am fighting it would be nice to know all your names including the names of your chicks."  
The three remaining boys looked at eachother then looked toward Yuusuke who seemed to be coming out of it. Yuusuke joined the other men in front of Cat.   
"For your crimes against the Human race," began Yuusuke. "You are asked to come with us and go before Koenma and stand trail for your crimes."  
"No I am not leaving my family to your mercy or the mercy of him!" snapped Cat.   
Botan blinked several times she couldn't help but get the feeling that there was something else going on aside from the fact that the girl was stealing Human souls.   
"Who's mercy?" asked Kurama softly.  
"The man in whom I am taking the souls for."  
"Who is he?!" demanded Yuusuke.  
"I am not going to tell you that!"  
"Tell us and we can protect you."  
"Foolish boy it is not my safety I worry about!"  
Hiei noticed the look on the white haired girl's face at that. She had gone almost has pale as her hair.  
"You do not worry about your safety," began Hiei instead you worry about the safety of your sister."  
Cat stared at him for several minutes before looking up into the office she saw a small girl with light blue hair and a sweet expersion on her face. She turned and looked at the boy that had spoken. They reached a brief understanding both wanting to protect their younger siblings. She snarled and leapt forward slamming her elbow into his face. Then using the momentum from the impact she leapt into the air and kicked Kurama's chest. Placing her other foot on his chest she back flipped and slammed her foot into Yuusuke's neck. Before volting forward slamming her knee into Kurabara's face.   
Cat looked around with satifascation all four men were down before Panth could blink. Cat heard the hurried footsteps and saw the other three girls rush into the club room.   
"Take your friends and leave my club now!" snapped Cat.  
The girls looked at eachother for several minutes trying to think of a way to get them out of the club. Cat eventually took pity on them and in the blink of an eye the girls found themselves in their beach house and their mustangs in the driveway. The boys were on the couches resting comfortablely.   
"Botan," said Yukina. "Is it possible that the Shadow Demon is much stronger then we thought?"  
"It is either that or she took our boys off guard," said Botan. "Possiblely both though considering Hiei with all his speed couldn't even raise a finger to block her elbow."  
"What do we do now?" asked Keiko.  
"Wait for them to wake up of course," said Shizuru.   
The girls sat around the room and waited for the boys to wake up.   
_______________________________________________________  
Cat watched has the eight teenagers disappeared she then turned to look at her sister. She noticed the look in her eyes and frowned.   
"What is wrong little sister?" she asked.   
"I think," said Panth. "That they will be the ones to save us from this problem."  
"Please tell me who haven't fallen in love with that boy with the spikey hair?"  
Panth looked away a blush creaping across her cheeks.  
"Oh no what about that asshole boyfriend of yours I mean I am sure he is better then Ecithead but really a Fire Demon Panth!"  
"He seemed perfectly sweet to me," said Panth.   
"What about Ecithead?"  
"I saw him leave the club with another woman I think she was a Plant Demon."   
"You should kill him you know then you wouldn't have to worry about him doing that over and over again."  
"You know it is against my vows to kill someone for personal reasons."  
"Yes you can only kill unless they are bringing harm to someone you know at that moment or are a threat to the Earth. Really no one keeps those vows anymore."  
"Mom does and so do the aunts."  
"Okay so they keep it and you keep how you can manage to keep it is beyond me."  
"Simple I would prefer not to kill unless forced. Besides I find vengence by murder for a broken heart selfish and tacky."  
"Come on time to get back home."  
"Right let's get going."  
The two girls disappeared from the club and the club was left spotless and ready for tommorrow night.  
_______________________________________________________  
It had been an hour and the girls were still waiting for the boys to open their eyes. Finally the girls went into the kitchen and each got a cup of ice cold before pouring it on the boy's heads. All four of them shot up and shouted curses in shock.   
"What the hell?!" snapped Hiei.   
"Sorry," said Botan. "Look we need to go to the Scared Grounds tommorrow and try to talk to their aunts."  
"So we are agreed bright and early tommorrow morning we will go to the Scared Grounds?" asked Yuusuke.  
The others nodded in agreement before they decided to seattle in for sleep. Except for Botan who walked out onto the porch and watched the waves break against the rocky shore. She began to wonder about her love life or lack their of. Kurama smiled and walked out into the porch to join her.   
"What are you thinking about Botan-chan?" he asked tugging her hair with affection.  
"My lack of love life," said Botan.  
"Who said anything about you not having a love life?"  
"I do not have a boyfriend Kurama! What else would you call a lack of a love life?"  
"You don't need to not have a boyfriend to not have a love life Botan-chan."  
"What are you talking about Kurama?"  
"You have me," said Kurama. "You have the others you are surronded by people that love you. Now aside from the boyfriend I would say your love life is pretty good. However I believe I can fix that boyfriend part of your love life."  
"What do you mean?"   
Kurama didn't answer he placed a quick yet sweet kiss on her lips. When he drew back Botan was blushing slightly.   
"Kurama!"  
"Think about us together Botan-chan please?"  
Then Kurama returned inside the beach house leaving Botan to her thoughts and to the crisp saltly sea air.  
______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: There's chapter five hope ya'll like it don't forget to review it.  
Ren-chan - course I did thanks for the review Ren!  
Raven - Calm down it was only the four chapter besides this fic will be mainly based on the couples Hiei and Panthera, and Koenma and Cat. So calm down don't get all twisted up besides sometimes I will put out a chapter based mainly around on character so chill out!  
Nanashi - I don't have to wish Turkey Bastor! No I will not write the freakin lemon till I get the other stories out so hold your damn horses! 


	6. The Scared Grounds

Demon Beloved 6:  
The Scared Grounds  
Author's Notes: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story, since I mainly write Dragonball Z fics. So forgive me if they seem out of character I will try and keep them in character with the information I have seen on the net and all that. Most of the characters in this story belong to the creator of YYH. This fic will have romance between Hiei/Panthera, Kurama/Botan, Kuwabara/Yukina, Yusuke/Keiko, and Teenage Koenma/Catterina. Anyways peace, love, and all that good stuff.   
________________________________________________________  
The Scared Grounds the home of Mother Earth's Temple. Where her descdents reside and live. The women of Mother Earth have powers of the forest and to control and communicate with the animals. The protect a dak mist that resides dormently in the temple's pillars. The dark mist waits to be reawakened by the choosen one so that it can take over the world and destory everything. The Daughters of Mother Earth must prevent it from happening yet at the same time must let it. Yet along with trying to prevent it the most recent daughters will find love with the very people that are sent to investigate them.  
________________________________________________________  
Hiei sat up and looked his room before getting out of bed and pulling a blood red top over his head, before going into the kitchen for some breakfast. He saw the others already in the room eating breakfast.   
"Well?" he asked taking a seat at the table. "What's the plan for today?"  
"We will go to their sacred grounds and confront them there," said Botan.   
"Is that wise?" asked Keiko.  
"It is the only way to defeat them we must go to their own terrif and take the fight to them. Besides I have a strange feeling that there is something more to this then what is known."   
"Are you talking about that conversation from last night?!" asked Yukina in shock.  
"Of course I do believe there is something more then they are letting on. I wonder if there actually is someone controling them, or at least blackmailing them in some way, shape, or form."  
"When should we head out to fo this?" asked Kurama.  
All eyes turned to look at Yuusuke who was still eating. When he noticed all their eyes on him, he placed his spoon of ceral down and tried to think.   
"I suggest that everyone eat dinner and wash up or whatever. Then we head out to this Sacred Grounds they are on. Botan I guess that you know where these grounds are at?"  
"I do but we will have to walk a ways to get there since for some reason nothing that has to do with power works there. However we will be able to use our power. Just that cars, phones, and stuff do not work in that area."  
"How is that possible?!" asked Kuwabara shocked.  
"No one knows all we know is that they just don't work in that area. I think it has to with the fact that no one really knows it's there so they haven't really insalled any electrcit that would allow those things to work. But why the car wouldn't work I have no idea. Even though it is just a theory. Thought another reason could be the fact that they are the descendents of Mother Nature and that is her resting place and where she first began to allow things to grow."  
"I see," said Kurama. "Well let's finish eating so we can get this over with."  
"Right," said Botan.  
The others just nodded in agreement and continued to eat their food and talk amognst themeselves. Hiei finished first and got up deciding to take a shower before the others so he could have some hot water. While he was in the shower he leaned against the wall and thought about the woman with white hair. She had the most exotic eyes that shone like the moon light. His mind had been consumed with thoughts of her all night. Ever since their dance he couldn't seem to get her scent off of her. But now that he thought about it he really didn't want to get rid of the scent either. It was sweet and innocent and pure exactly like her.  
He sighed and tossed his head back allowing the hot water to carress his face. He could still feel her body dancing against his to the song. However the one thing that stuck even more in his mind then anything else had been the brief warmth and sweetness of her lips. He also wished he had made the kiss last even longer, but then again he had a feeling he would be able to have another chance to kiss her.   
The pounding at the door brought him out of his thoughts, he turned the water off and pulled on the black gi pants and black top before securing the bandana around his forhead. He stepped out of the door allowing Yuusuke to use the shower. He grunted at the Demon half breed before returing to his room and looking at his dresser table he saw the black box and smiled. He had seen that white haired girl before last night. Now that he thought about it she had been the one to give him this box all those years ago. He wandered if she even remebered him, it had been so long ago after all. Well they were going to their Scared Grounds once more, no better time like the present then to find out.   
That thought in mind he slipped the box into one of his pockets. Then has if on a second whim he grabbed his teardrop crystal from his mother and placed it around his neck. Before moving downstairs and meeting the others that were finished and ready to go. Around an hour later they were all set and heading out towards the place that Botan was leading them. After around fifty miles she took a sudden right turn onto a dirt road and continued on for another sixty miles stopped in a clearing cutting the engine.   
Botan and the girls were climbing out of their car has the boys pulled up with them.   
"Is this the place?" asked Kurama.  
"No this isn't the place the Scared Grounds are another mile from here. I hope you all brought your walking shoes. Lucky the walk is a smooth one or we would have some trobule."  
"Well then," said Yuusuke moving toward the wooded area. "Let's get this over with."  
The eight of them continued to walk for a few minutes before they finally began to hear the sound of trickling water.   
"That is the sound of the Scared Fountain, it is rumored that the fountain's water can heal the sick, and bring the dead back to life."  
"Is that why the girl's live there?" asked Shizuru.  
"Well that is one of the reasons," said Botan. "You see Panthera descended from Mother Nature's half breed daughter. On these Scared Grounds it is said to have the body of Mother Nature resting in it. It is also said that the keep a dark force enclosed in it's pillars. They are protecters of these grounds and everything on it."  
"Only those worthy are allowed to enter the grounds,' said Hiei.  
Everyone turned to stare at Hiei in shock.  
"Hiei how do you know that?" asked Yukina.  
"I came here with some other thieves in my group a few years ago searching for the tresure that was said to reside here. We ran into three of the guardians, they sent has flying into different parts of the forest. It was then that I meet Panthera for the first time."  
"You've meet Panthera before?!" asked Botan shocked.  
"Yes I meet her before she was actually kinda cute not to mention she kissed me," said Hiei looking away.  
"She kissed you?" asked Kuwbara smirking.  
"Yes she kissed my cheek want to make something of it?!" snapped Hiei.  
"Wow," smirked Yuusuke. "Hiei was the little Lady's Man has a kid!"  
Hiei growled and slammed his fist in Yuusuke's direction. Yuusuke ducked and held up his hands in surrendor.  
"Hiei I was kidding just kidding!"  
Hiei snorted and walked toward the Scared Grounds only to be thrown back into a tree.   
"I thought I told you to stay away from us!" snapped Catterina coming from the shadows.  
Catterina wore a shift much like the women did all those years ago. Except her clothing was black and her jewerly was gold. She stared at them with anger, her dark golden eyes flashing.   
"No," said Yuusuke. "You told us to stay away from the club not to stay way from you."  
"What are you doing here?!"  
"We came to see you of course," said Kurama.  
"So you came just so you could get your asses kicked again?" asked Catterina.  
"Well no actually we came for one of two reasons," said Yuusuke. "You have the ability to choose which one it is you want. You can either fight us or talk to us about why exactly you are doing this and who is making you do this. So what will it be?"  
Catterina looked around at them deep in thought, she considered telling them about the High Shadow Demon and his second the mysterious Ice Demon. But she couldn't they had told her to bring no one into this and she couldn't possibly do something that would bring more harm to her family. So she moved into a fighting postion and prepared to battle the intruderes on her family's land. But before anyone could attack they all heard the rapid beat of pawprints on the ground. Then a giant white wolf (A/N: Ya like in Princess Monoke hated the movie but liked the idea of giant animals) leapt into the clearing causing everyone to duck down. There riding it was Panthera wearing a shift like Catterina's except her's was white and her jewerly was silver the tradional clothing of the Guardians of the Scared Ground.  
"Cat," she spoke with a voice that demanded to be listened to. "The Aunts want to see them they are very curious about them."   
Panthera turned to them before climbing off the wolf creature.  
"You will follow me and I will lead you to them. Catterina your prescence is required has well!"  
"Very well," said Catterina.  
Then together the ten of them began to make their way toward the Scared Grounds and into the Scared Temple. The entire Scared Temple was made of white marble. There were torches and candles in most places which most be their light source. Panthera lead them up the stairs Botan looked around and saw the white marble pillars that were almost glowing with a blackish tinge. She nodged Kurama and nodded at them, he seemed to know what she was saying. Inside those pillars resided the evil, could he possibly be the cause of the reason the Shadow Demon is stealing all those souls. Kurama instincetively pulled Botan closer to him and drapped a protective arm over her shoulders.   
Panthera noticed the gesture and grimiced at it Ecithead was nothing like that granted he was an Ice Demon but the female Ice Demon in the group seemed perfectly willing to reside in the presnce of her Human soon to be mate. She sighed and knew that Ecithead was not the most perfect mate to choose but she was trapped in relationship with no way out. She stole a glance at the Fire Demon and felt a clush form across her cheeks before looking away. She had to admit he was rather cute in a strange odd way. But she couldn't be thinking about that while she was going out with Ecithead.   
Hiei stared at the back of Panthera she looked cute even from behind. He found himself staring at her back, when Shizuru smacked him in the back of his head.   
"What the hell?!" he shouted.  
Hiei glared at the woman and growled before glancing at Panthera and realizing she had stopped walking at his outburst. She was looking at him with wide eyes in shock. They stared at eachother before she whirled on her heel a faint blush forming on her cheeks. Yuusuke snickered and wrapped an arm around Hiei.  
"I see you still the Lady's Man when it comes to her," he whispered.  
Hiei growled and pushed the other teenager away in irratation. He fell into a fountain causing Panthera and Catterina to turn around again and looked at him.  
"The Aunts sure picked a few winners to meet," muttered Catterina.  
Eventually they all came into a room where two women were sitting all around the room relaxing in plush cusions and watching over a scence that was on a giant sphere of water over a clear pool. Around one of them were two children around the age of six. They seemed to be making boxes float in the air.   
"I have brought them," said Panthera.  
The Aunts looked up and smiled at the white haired. Slowly the sphere began to fall into the pool.  
"Very well then," said one of them. "I believe you have much to explain to us young ones from Japan."  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well there ya go the sixth chapter of Demon Beloved. Hope ya'll liked it. I had hoped to finish it last night but I kinda got to not feeling inside my body cause of well u don't want to know.  
Kyra windwood - Hhmm intersting thought I just might have them all go shopping later on thanks for the idea.  
Ren-chan - I know I can just picture them being together can't you?  
Nanashi - That's because no one in my school uses it because it's SO OLD! 


	7. The Truth is Revealed

Demon Beloved 7:  
The Truth is Revealed  
Author's Notes: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story, since I mainly write Dragonball Z fics. So forgive me if they seem out of character I will try and keep them in character with the information I have seen on the net and all that. Most of the characters in this story belong to the creator of YYH. This fic will have romance between Hiei/Panthera, Kurama/Botan, Kuwabara/Yukina, Yusuke/Keiko, and Teenage Koenma/Catterina. Anyways peace, love, and all that good stuff.   
________________________________________________________  
"Do have a seat," said the other Aunt that was near the two children.  
The teenagers exchanged a look and sat down where Panthera indicated. Panthera and Catterina took a seat in between the two other women. They realized that the Aunts had black hair yet they had silver eyes much like Panthera.   
"My name," said the one with the children. "Is Catherincka."  
"I am Tura I hear you are trying to kill one of my nieces."  
"The main word here is TRYING," muttered Hiei.  
Panthera smiled slightly and tried to hide her face benegth her long hair. However Hiei caught it and smirked to himself. He couldn't stop thinking about her and the fact that he was seating right across from her.   
"I would like to know why you are trying to kill Catterina," said Tura.  
"I would like to know why the Fire Demon is making eyes at Panth!" shouted the little girl with black hair.  
"Mave!" shouted Catherincka in both shock and laughter.  
Catterina burst into laughter and fell down on the floor unable to stop laughing. Panth's face was flushed red with embarassment. Hiei looked like he wanted to kill someone. Yuusuke was snickering behind a hand and Hiei jumped at him with his fist pulled back. However his fist never made contact with Yuusuke's face, since both he and Yuusuke found themselves hoovering in midair and not of their own will.   
"What the?" asked Yuusuke looking around.  
"That's quite enough of that," said Tura nodding at the young boy.   
Both Hiei and Yuusuke found themselves floating back to the ground.  
"If you do not mind try not to kill eachother for now," said Tura. "I would like to know why you are trying to kill Catterina so stop calling and explain."  
"Well," said Botan. "My name is Botan and we were sent by Konema to bring her before him and the council to be judged."  
"What for?" asked Catherinacka.  
"Well she has been stealing the souls of Humans at her club."  
The Aunts exchanged a look and then turned to look at Catterina.  
"Alright," said Catherincka. "Mave, Rave go outside while we talk about this amongst ourselves."  
"Yes momma," said the twins standing up and leaving the room.   
After the twins had left the room the Aunts turned to look at Catterina.  
"What's going on Catterina?" asked Catherincka.  
"Nothing that is important that we need to discuss," said Catterina tightly.   
Catterina knew that if the Aunts found out about what was happening then they would take action against them and wind up dead.  
"Explain that's an order!" said Catherincka.  
Catterina flinched at the words but knew when her aunt used that tone she was not to be argued with.   
"Fine," said Catterina flatly. "Look I have no choice in the matter!"  
"There is always a choice Catterina!"  
"Not in this there wasn't I choose the choice that I thought was best."  
"And what choice was that?"  
"If I didn't do has he asked he would kill you."  
Panthera looked at Catterina Ecithead had told her the same thing. If she didn't date him then he would murder them. Could they be the same person.  
"Who was this that told you all this?" asked Botan in shock.  
"A High Shadow Demon and his second in command," said Catterina looking away.  
"Do you know who his second in command is?"  
"No all I know is that he is an Ice Demon."  
'Panthera's shit head of a boyfriend I bet,' thought Hiei.  
"The Fire Demon bets that it is Panthera's shit head of a boyfriend!" shouted a male voice.  
"Rave!" came Catterincka's voice.   
"What did I do?!"  
"Yeah mom what did he do?"  
"We will talk about this later," said their mother.  
"Fine."  
"So this High Shadow Demon and his Second threatens to kill us if you do not steal the souls of Humans."  
"Exactly."  
"So what are we going to do now?"  
"I haven't a fucken clue."  
"Watch your mouth young lady!"  
"She has to stand trail before Lord Koenma for this even if it wasn't voluntery on her part," said Botan.  
"Give me time to close this or something like that and I will go willingly with you to stand trail," said Catterina.   
Botan was about to reply when Koenma walked into the room, his cape billowing out behind him.   
"Who's the guy sucking on the pacifer?!" asked Catterina.  
Everyone in the room sweetdropped except Panthera who also had no idea who he was.  
"With your ability to speak your mind it's amzing your still alive," muttered Tora.  
"He is Lord Koenma," said Botan.  
Koenma stared at Catterina for several minutes, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. Her eyes were like golden pools that could drown a man if they weren't careful. Her short black hair shone like a raven's wing and gave off the imperssion of being almost like silk.   
"Lord Koenma?" asked Botan.  
Catterina sighed in relief she was glad that the girl's voice had distracted him. His dark eyes had caused her brain to stop functioning for awhile. There was something about him that made her feel like a school girl. She hated the feeling yet she had also enjoyed the feeling. But this was the son of the ruler of the Spirit World she couldn't have thoughts about him like this. Besides what was with that stare of his. Hadn't he ever seen a female Demon before? He had to have seen one because of his postion. The fact of the matter was this Lord Koenma was kinda cute there was no doubt about that.  
"Yes Botan?" Koenma asked turning to look at the girl.  
"Would it be alright if she stayed and tried to take care of this problem then come and stand to be judged?"  
Koenma looked thoughtful for several moments it would almost be impossible to pass by his father. Since the girl was Demon but then again Kurama and Hiei were Demons and they had done well over the years. So of course it would only seem fair to give the Shadow Demon the benefit of the doubt. Finally he nodded in agreement.  
"But I will stay on to watch over the inverstigation," he said.  
"But is that wise?!" asked Botan shocked.  
"Father is back and taking care of the paper work so yes that is wise," said Koenma firmly. "Besides I have a vaction time coming and I figure why not use it now."  
"But Lord Koenma this won't be a vaction!"  
"I am aware of that Botan but besides I need to do something constructive while Dad is here."  
"I see," said Botan.  
"Well," said Tura. "Now that we have that figured out I will show you all around so you know where everything is."  
"What for?!" asked Hiei supciously.  
"You will be staying here of course."  
"What?!" shouted everyone including Koenma.  
"Of course no doubt about it you will be staying here," said Catterincka.  
"But why?" asked Keiko.  
"So we can keep an eye on you of course."  
"You don't trust us?!" asked Yukina shocked.  
"Well not really," said Tura.  
"Why?!"   
"Despite the fact that my neice is stealing souls of Humans for this High Shadow Demon you still tried to kill her," said Catterincka in a way that forbid agruement.  
"Where are the girl's mother?" asked Botan out of the blue.  
Catterincka and Tura exchanged a look, it would be hard to explain such a thing.  
"She's gone," said Panthera sofly.  
"What do you mean she left?" asked Hiei.  
"No I mean she's gone, she's disappeared," said Panthera.  
"How do you know this?!"  
"I saw it happen two years ago."  
The Aunts exchanged another look that wasn't really what happened they knew it. The girls' mother had been captured by another Demon an Ice Demon to be exact. Though Panthera did not know it yet the Ice Demon is the man she is dating he keeps them in a tight fist. In fact the Ice Demon Panthera dates and the Second of the High Spirit Demon are one in the same.   
"Panthera! Catterina," said Catterincka.  
"Yes?" said the girls together.  
"Show our guest around the grounds would you?"  
"Yes of course."  
The girls got up and and motioned for the others to follow them out of the room. The group was soon joined by Mave and Rave, the young twins seemed content to skip around Hiei in a circle. They were chanting something in the language of the Guardians of the Scared Grounds.  
"Ieihsuors sevolera Arehtnapicka!"  
They chanted it over and over and over again. The only other ones that knew what they were saying were Panthera and Catterina. Catterina found it vaguely amusing, though Panthera couldn't seem to stop blushing. What they were saying was 'Hiei loves Panthera'. The Fire Demon tried to ignore them, since they were getting on his nerves. However he was slowly becoming aggigtated by the kids. Before he could say anything that he would regret Panthera's voice cut through.  
"Alright right you two that is enough go play outside!"  
"Alright Panthera," said the two young voices sadly.  
Then the two children reluctently left the group and disappeared outside.   
"Those two are going to be such a problem later on," muttered Catterina.  
"What do you mean?" asked Botan.  
"Well simple," said Panthera not bothering to stop walking. "They are both telepathic and telekenetic."  
"Such strange gifts for someone so young," observed Koenma. "Indeed the power they have is very strong in them."  
"We know that," said Catterina. "It is because of our being related to Mother Nature that their power is so strong."  
Botan opened her mouth to say something, but Panthera waved it away.  
"Enough talk at the moment tour now," she said happily. "Talk later."  
The tour continued the temple was bigger then it seemed and it was made up of the white marble and had torches and candles. The bedrooms were the exact same simple yet elegant in all white. They all had a rather large bed that could easily fit two people it had drapes around the bed for privacy. It had a desk, a buere that was also a dresser it was made out of a light wood. The room had several windows in it to allow plenty of sunlight in during the day.  
"What is with everything being white?" snorted Hiei.  
"White is the color of the Guardians," said Panthera.  
"Then why does she wear black?" asked Kuwabara gesturing at Catterina.  
"Because," said Catterina cooly. "The Guardians are supposed to be pure and only kill unless nesecarry I am not pure by any means. If I am ever forgiven my past indescritions then my outfit will change to white like the others. Until then I am stuck wearing pure black a reminder of who I once was."  
Hiei opened his mouth to say something when suddenly a young voice scream pierced the still afternoon air.  
"Mave!" shouted Catterina and Panthera together.  
The entire group dashed in the direction of the scream. They were joined by the Aunts. They came to a halt when they saw a man tall with long black hair in a braid, his gold eyes had a soft dark look about them. The clothing was black with blackish gold holding a blood red cape to his shoulders. He was holding Mave and Rave by their thoarts.  
"Catterina how good it is to see you again," said the man.  
"Gregcorkor!" exclaimed Catterina pure hate and shock.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: If you want me to email you with updates on the story then you need to review and leave your email.  
Nanashi - enough about what you think about me what do you think about the story  
Ren-chan - Thanks 


	8. A Scared Battle

Demon Beloved 8:  
A Scared Battle  
Author's Notes: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story, since I mainly write Dragonball Z fics. So forgive me if they seem out of character I will try and keep them in character with the information I have seen on the net and all that. Most of the characters in this story belong to the creator of YYH. This fic will have romance between Hiei/Panthera, Kurama/Botan, Kuwabara/Yukina, Yusuke/Keiko, and Teenage Koenma/Catterina. Anyways peace, love, and all that good stuff.   
________________________________________________________  
Gregcorkor smirked at Catterina and tightened his grip on the children.   
"Well what are you going to do now Catterina?" he asked.  
Yuusuke and the others moved into postion to attack, but Gregcorkor saw them.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you or the children might suffer a fatal accident."  
As if to prove his point two spikes emerged from the ground benegth the twins.  
"Wow!" said Mave. "Thats never happened before!"  
"Yeah I know ussually it's something else!" chirped Rave.  
"Those two are never serious," muttered Catterina.  
Catterina stared at Panthera and both girls nodded. In the blink of an eye Panthera sank into the ground. She appeared a few second later behind Gregcorkor.   
"Release them," she said flatly.  
Gregcorkor whriled around in surprise and shock. He was still holding the twins when Panthera landed a sold kick to his chest. He flew back into a pillar dropping the children on the ground an inch from the spikes. He slammed into the pillar and landed on the floor with a thud. Struggling to his feet he shot a blast at half the group before launching into attack the other half. Hiei grabbed the fist aimed at him and yanked it forward slamming his knee into his stomach.   
Using the force of the blow Gregcorkor backflipped and hit Hiei in the jaw. He landed gracefully on one of the pillars and turned toward the group.  
"It seems I have underestemated you Fire Demon," said Gregcorkor. "I especially underestemated you Pure one."  
"Get off this land!" shouted Panthera. "You are not worthy to be on these grounds!"  
"Little innocent temple maiden I am highly by that," smirked Gregcorkor.  
"We are warning you foolish one," said Tura. "Leave these grounds and you will not be harmed."  
"I have no intention of leaving these grounds!"  
"Then we have no choice but to kill you," said Catherinacka.  
"Aunts," said Catterina. "Why don't you and the twins go inside leave him to me and Panthera."  
"That would be unwise," said Tura.  
"I would suggest you do this incase the shock waves of our attacks somehow awakens the her or the other thing."  
"Aw yes this legendary dark power," said Gregcorkor. "I think that the death of the Scared Guardians is all I need to release it."  
"You are foolish to think we will allow you to release that upon the world," said Panthera calmly.  
Gregcorkor turned to look at her and smirked.   
"I see what he sees in you," smiled Gregcorkor.  
"Who are talking about?!"  
"You will find out soon enough dear girl. Now about that fight your sister promised me."  
"Catterina is right Aunts you will be better off inside taking care of the twins," said Panthera tensing her muscles to spring.  
"But," began Tura.  
"Go you know your powers would be better off if you were to try to keep the seals from breaking," said Catterina.  
"No we will not leave," said Catherinacka.  
"Then do not get invovled," said Catterina. "That goes for you has well young Japanese Warriors. Panthera let's go."  
Panthera nodded and the two girls leapt into the air. Their bodies began to glow and there garments shortened and their sleeves disappeared has a body suit appeared on their bodies. Silver for Panthera, and gold for Catterina their jewerly was gone from their bodies. The girls landed onto the ground again and once more moved into a fighting stance.   
"Two against one hardly seem fair and I am sure your five male friends would love to join in the attack against me."  
"Lucky me I brought along some friends for you all to play with," said Gregcorkor. "Do not worry Catterina I have no intention of harming your Aunts or the twins. The white haired girl is not to be harmed either I suggest you step away."  
"I think not!" snapped Panthera.  
"So be it then. COME AND MEET MY FRIENDS!"  
Gregcorkor held his hands up and several zombies rose from the land.  
Panthera turned to look at the other women.  
"Stay on the temple steps," she said. "You will be safe there."  
Then Panthera launched herself at a group of zombies. She slammed her foot into the head of one of themand used that to leap into the air and summon a staff of red fire. She landed again and useing the staff took care of that group of zombies with relative ease. Only to have another group of zombies replace. These zombies were much stronger then the last and the red fire staff had no affect on them.   
'These zombies are not normal what sort of zombies are they,' thought Panthera.   
Catterina leapt forward and summoned her whip.   
"Now you die," she hissed coldly.  
Catterina whipped several around the neck with her whip. Posionous spikes came forth from the whip and injected their posion inside their body and began to away at them the inside. Slowly they became nothing more then just an empty skin. She smirked and let the whip fall to her side, suddenly another group of zombies appeared they were stronger then the other group.  
The same thing happened to the others they would defeat the first group of zombies only to have another group appear each one being stronger then the first group. It kept happening the teenagers would defeat the first group but then another group would appear and be even stronger.   
"These zombies just keep coming," said Catterina in annoyance getting rid of another group of zombies with her whip.   
"Any ideas in how to stop it?" snapped Hiei fighting some zombies off with his sword.  
Panthera looked to the side and saw Gregcorkor laughing his eyes glowing.  
"I think I have an idea," she said. "Catterina can you take care of them if more come."  
"Yeah why what for?"  
"I am going to try and destroy the source of this!"  
"Are you sure you can handle the lose of that much power?"  
"It's the only way!"  
That said Panthera leapt into the air and concentrated on her birth power her arms chest level in front of her.  
"Blue Lighting!" she shouted has her body took on a blue aura, her eyes glowed a blood red, and blue lighting emerged from her hands.   
"No!" exclaimed Gregcorkor looking up at her.  
"Fire!" The blue lighting merged with blue fire that ementated from Panthera's hands.   
"Only the Fire Demon Royal House knows that attack!" gasped Botan in shock. "The only way she would know is if she was a memeber of it. But how can she be a memeber unless...."  
"Pheonix!" Panthera shouted completeing the attack.  
Panthera sent her arms forward has her power surronded her and then rushed at Gregcorkor. The power engulfed him and he let out a blood curling scream, has his skin began to melt away. Catterina turned toward the other women.  
"If you have a weak stomach I wouldn't watch this," then she snapped her whip at him and the posionous spikes emerged and pierced his body making the pain worse.   
Catterina sent the body into a nearby spring has it began to disintagrate into nothingness. Looking up she saw Panthera's body still surronded by blue fire fall to the Earth unconcuiss. She saw a streak of black and then saw the tall Goth Boy grab and the two of them fall into the same spring that Gregcorkor had been thrown into moments ago. Everyone watched the Zombies disintagrate and blow away with the wind. They all turned and gathered around the spring's edge waiting for the two teenagers.   
Hiei saw Panthera release the attack and felt himself smirk at it. However remebering what Botan had said about the Royal family of the Fire Demons made him stop. Who was she that could control something that only they knew how to use it. Could she be a Demon half much like Yuusuke. It was possible that had to be the only was to explain why she knew that attack and wasn't a pure Demon. He saw her fall to the ground with Blue Fire around her body. Knowing he was the only one that might survive if he touched her. He leapt into the air and grabbed her and fell toward the nearest body of water which just so happened to be the one where Catterina had sent that man named Gregcorkor into.   
The moment they hit the water Hiei saw the man's bones has they detrateted. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her body against his, he wondered if this was something like what Heaven felt like. Then reality his and he realized that they both needed air to actually survive. So he swam to the surface and and breathed deeply of the crisp air. Then he placed Panthera on the ground before joining her.   
Eventually the two of them surfaced though Panthera's limp body was leaning against Hiei's. The Fire Demon pulled the young woman out easily and climbed out himself. Everyone rushed around them while the Aunts checking on Panthera, the others except Catterina checked on Hiei.  
"Amazing," said Botan. "He is not injured from grabbing her."   
"Well," said Catterina. "It's no wonder the attack she used was very dangerous for her. But there was no other way to defeat him at that point in time. So by using it her body couldn't handle the extreme tempeture not could it handle the exhuasting use of Spirtual Energy it takes. So she has gone inside herself to stay alive. She will be fine by nightfall."  
"Only the Royal Fire Demons know that attack," said Botan. "Since it is breed into them and it's knowledge of that is known to them at birth. Who is her father?"  
The Aunts exchanged a look before turning to look at the them once more.   
Tura sighed and closed her eyes before standing up, "I think we have something to explain has well. Come with me and we will explain everything and answer your questions then."  
Catherinacka moved to pick up Panthera only to be beaten to it by Hiei. He scooped her up into his arms and stood there looking at them waiting for them to lead the way.   
The Aunts stared at him before exchanging a look. Tura waved at him to follow her and Hiei did caring Panthera close to his body. Catterina moved to follow them in order to take her from him, but Catherinacka stopped her.  
"No dear niece do not take her from him," she said has the rest began to follow them. "I think the Fire Demon and our little one are connected together."  
"I don't think her father will like this if he is who I think he is," said Catterina.  
"He will hate it of course but that really doesn't matter to fate," said Catherinacka.  
"I know but how are we going to explain that to him and to her bastard of a boyfriend?"  
"Time will only tell."  
After they got Panthera seattled in her room and they went back into the room where they had first meet the Aunts.   
Meanwhile from the shadows of two different windows, unnoticed stood two men. One of the men being Ecithead who glared dangerously at Hiei. The other man was tall and had blood red eyes simillar to that of Panthera's before she released the attack. His pure black hair fell down his back and stopped at his waist, it was kept out of his eyes by a bandana. He too glared down at Hiei but he glared down at him for a different reason.  
Hiei looked up feeling eyes on him and looked around. But no one was there.  
"Something wrong Hiei?" asked Kurama.  
"No I just thought that someone was watching me," said Hiei in irratation.   
"You must be getting parnoid," smirked Kuwabara. "After all you are courting someone else's chick."  
Hiei snorted and was about to punch Kuwabara when Tura spoke up.   
"If you gentlemen don't mind we will explain this at the moment then you can have your display of manhood somewhere else."  
Hiei and Kuwabara sighed before breaking apart and sat down once more to listen to the explaination of Panthera's orgins.  
______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes:   
Ren-chan - Thanks yeah you do  
Kyra Windwoos - It just might be I know I promise more fun with the twins later on  
Dark Nanashi - Than you and stop with the insults they are getting old  
Angel123292 - Thanks I will if you want leave your email addy and I will email u with updates  
Raven - That will be explained later y Cat was stronger then the guys. But don't worry it won't be that way for long. 


	9. Truths and Kisses

Demon Beloved 9:  
Truths and Kisses  
Author's Notes: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story, since I mainly write Dragonball Z fics. So forgive me if they seem out of character I will try and keep them in character with the information I have seen on the net and all that. Most of the characters in this story belong to the creator of YYH. This fanfiction will have romance between Hiei/Panthera, Kurama/Botan, Kuwabara/Yukina, Yusuke/Keiko, and Teenage Koenma/Catterina. Anyways peace, love, and all that good stuff.   
_______________________________________________________  
"Panthera," began Tura. "Is half witch and half Fire Demon. Her mother fell in love with what is known has a Fire Dragon or to those that do not know a Fire Demon Prince. He also fell in love with her together they had Panthera. That makes her a Fire Nymph or a Fire Princess. Unfortunately before Panthera was born The Fire King discovered about the little relationship and told his son to leave her or risk loosing her and his daughter. Now Panthera and Catterina's mother is missing and we believe it is the former Fire Dragon not Fire King."  
"There is another possibleity," said Catterina. "It might also be the High Shadow Demon."  
"Why would he take her though?" asked Mave.  
"More blackmail would be my guess," said Kuwabara.  
"So we either say that it is this Fire Demon King or this High Shadow Demon?" asked Hiei. "That has your mother?"  
"Who exactly is this Fire Demon King?" asked Yuusuke.  
"His name is King Fuego if I remeber correctly," said Tura.  
"King Fuego?" asked Keiko. "Isn't that Spanish for fire?"  
"Yeah it is," said Hiei. "I had heard somewhere that the language for Fire Demons is kinda the basis for Spanish."  
"It is," said Catherinacka. "In fact the first "Spanish" was a Fire Demon that was sent into exile. The reason why is unknown though it is said that much like your parent's Hiei that the woman fell for an Ice Demon."  
"I assume they forced the Ice Demon to kill himself?" muttered Hiei.  
"Yeah they did according to the legend."  
"So back to the other problem," said Koenma. "The woman that had the half breed daughter to the present Fire Demon King is gone? So who took her and why they took her are our next things to find out."  
"You mean you don't know?!" shouted everyone.  
"For some reason I can not explain the Fire Demons have managed to hide themselves from the Spirit World. The same with the Shadow Demons we have just figured out what was happening now."  
"This is very bad," said Botan.  
"Yeah it is," said Koenma.   
"Well if it makes you feel any better," said Catterina. "The High Shadow Demon is coming to check up on my progress tonight. We might be able to set a trap for him that way."  
"Are you sure you can do this with your family in danger?" asked Kurama.  
"Looks like he already knows that I plan on stabbing him in the back at one point or another so mine has well do it sooner or later."  
"Do you have a plan?"  
"Somewhat," said Catterina.  
"Care to share?" asked Yuusuke.  
"Well...."  
Everyone else leaned in to listen closely.  
_______________________________________________________  
Panthera moaned and looked around her room the sun was high in the sky, casting shadows around the room. She sat up and heard the soft jingle of her jewerly. She had immedately changed back to her Scared Guardian garb instead of her Scared Warrior garb at some point. She looked around and discovered she was in her bedroom. Laying back down on the pillow she suddenly caught the scent of someone. The scent was warm and comforting. It was nothing like the scent of Ecithead, who's scent was the exact opposite.   
Sitting up once more she began to wonder exactly who's scent it belonged to. The only other person that came to mind almost at once was Hiei, the Fire Demon. She felt a warmth spread through her face at the thought of him. He was handsome that much was certain, she loved his eyes. She wrapped her arms around her suddenly feeling of delighful shivers made it's way up her body. She felt herself smile has she remebered the semiconcus feeling of his arms around her earlier.   
She frowned when she saw her hair in the mirror the long white hair was disheaveled. Sighing she removed it from it's binding and watched has her white hair fell down to her knees. She picked up her silver hair brush and started brushing her long hair until it became smooth and silky. She then replaced it back onto the back top edge of her head and placed a silver braclet over the leather twine. Then she left her bedroom and followed voices into the meeting room. She noticed that the Aunts and the twins weren't in the room.   
"There," said Cat. "It's decided."  
"What is decided?" asked Panthera.  
Everyone turned to look up has she made her way into the room. Hiei meet her eyes and felt a smile tug at his lips in her direction. He felt Yuusuke put an arm around him and made kissing noises in his direction. Hiei growled and shoved him away in annoyance. Panthera giggled and sat down next to Catterina which also happened to be across from Hiei.   
"Nothing to concern yourself with little sister," said Cat. "Did we wake you?"  
"No you didn't I woke up by myself," said Panthera.  
"Well we are all going back to the club tonight," said Catterina. "I have already had their stuff brought here we will leave together. Does that bother you little sister?"  
"No it doesn't why should it?" she answered looking at Hiei before turning back to look at Catterina.  
"No reason," said Catterina feeling a twinge of jealousy in her gut. "We will leave at six on the dot be ready and in here!"  
That said Catterina strode angerily out of the room.  
"Nani Catterina something wrong?" asked Panthera.  
Catterina left the room without answering and Panthera looked hurt. Koenma sighed and moved to stand shoving Hiei back down when he too moved to stand.  
"Let me talk to her," he said.   
Then Koenma left the room in the direction that Catterina had left. After awhile the room was empty of everyone except Hiei and Panthera. Hiei turned to look at her and felt himself smile at her profile. He stood up and walked the short distance over to her.   
"Walk with me," he said it was more of an order then anything else.  
Panthera looked up at him and stood up to look him the eyes (A/N: remeber he grew taller).   
"Alright Hiei," said Panthera. "Come with me."  
Taking firm hold of his hand she lead him away from the temple and deep into the woods where the sun was hidden and the branches scattered what little light was let in the area.   
"Where are we?" asked Hiei.  
"My mother used to bring me here when I was younger," said Panthera turning to look at him.   
"Did she have a reason?"  
Panthera blushed and looked away.  
Hiei grinned wickedly, "Now I really want to know."  
"No!"  
"Come on tell me."  
"No!"  
Hiei grinned and tackled her to the ground before tickling her stomach. She giggled and tried to wiggle away from him.  
"Tell me and I'll stop," said Hiei laughing.  
"NO! NO!" shrieked Panthera through fits of giggles.  
Hiei continued to tickle her until Panthera finally gave in.  
"Alright!" said Panthera giggling. "Alright! I'll tell you!"  
"Good," said Hiei stopping his attack but still remaining over her.  
"My mother said this is where I was concieved," muttered Panthera blushing.  
"What?" asked Hiei moving his ear closer to her lips.  
"My mother said this is where I was concieved," she said louder her lips brushing his ear has she talked.  
"You were concieved here?" asked Hiei feeling his heart beat has he remebered her lips on his ear.   
"Well actually right on this spot," said Panthera blushing even more.  
"Oh really?" asked Hiei grinning.   
With a laugh he rolled them both away from the spot. They continued rolling until she was ontop of him and they were both trying to catch their breathe through their laughs. Eventually they stopped laughing and just stared at eachother for severally minutes.  
"Enma you are so beautiful," muttered Hiei.  
Panthera smiled at him and felt her chest tighten. Hiei reached up and threaded his hand into her hair he pulled her down to him. Her soft lips pressed his lips against hers softly at first. Then it became more passionate and they found it hard to breathe against eachother's mouths. Hiei slipped his tongue inside her mouth to add to the kiss but she pulled away aburtly.   
Hiei blinked and looked up at her.  
"What is it Panth-chan?" he asked softly knowing full well what it was.  
"I don't know," said Panthera looking away.   
'Yes you do,' thought Hiei bitterly. 'You are just too scared to admit you are afraid of falling in love with me and are no longer love Ecithead. But I will win you over and when I do nothing will ever make you afraid again.'  
Hiei sighed and pulled her down ontop of him wrapping his arms around her waist has tears silently fell down her cheeks.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: I was going to make this longer but I realized I could probably make the rest of what I was going to put in this chapter I completely new one. Anywho read and review.  
Sailor Chibi Star Fighter - Here ya go  
Kyra Windwood - Here ya go  
Nanashi - Well at least mine are new! Thanks for the complaiment on my story  
ANgel123292 - Thanks 


	10. Memories and Love

Demon Beloved 10:  
Memories and Love  
Author's Notes: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story, since I mainly write Dragonball Z fics. So forgive me if they seem out of character I will try and keep them in character with the information I have seen on the net and all that. Most of the characters in this story belong to the creator of YYH. This fanfiction will have romance between Hiei/Panthera, Kurama/Botan, Kuwabara/Yukina, Yusuke/Keiko, and Teenage Koenma/Catterina. Anyways peace, love, and all that good stuff.   
_______________________________________________________  
Kurama watched Botan in her room has she brushed her long blue hair. He moved into the bedroom and ran his fingers through his hair. He smiled at the feeling of her silky hair through his fingers. He leaned forwarded and sniffed at her shoulder.   
"I love how you smell," he muttered brushing his lips against her neck. "I love how your hair feels running through my fingers."  
Kurama pulled the top part of her hair up into a ponytail and secured it with a ribbon.   
"Kurama-san?" asked Botan. "I have been meaning to ask you. Did you really fight that man for the right to mate me?"  
"Yes I did."  
"Why though?"  
"I have been in love with you since the moment I saw you all those years ago. Don't you remeber one huandred years ago when we first meet?"  
Botan's eyes widened and she and Kurama both remebered when they had first meet.  
Flashback*****************************************************  
Botan hurried into the forest being chased by a rather large Cat Demon. She slammed into something and collapsed on the ground glancing up she saw a man with pale skin and pale hair. His golden eyes stared down at her attempting to glare but failing and his ears and tails twitched in aggaitation in and pleasure. His eyes held her rooted to the spot until the roar of the Cat Demon caught her attention. She glanced in the direction the roar came from and bite back a scream. The talons of the Demon came at her quickly and she closed her eyes preparing for impact.  
Kurama stared down at the Ferry Girl, she had bumped into him. She should have been watching where she was going. But she hadn't been, not that he didn't mind feeling her soft body run into his. He stared down at her trying his best to look intimadating. Yet he knew that he was failing at it. He found himself sinking into her light purple eyes he felt his ears and tail twitch in both agitation and pleasure from the still remaining feeling of her body hitting his. He heard the roar of the creature she had running from and looked up.   
A Cat Demon charged out of the trees and growled at them. Kurama rolled his eyes and took out his rose whip wrapping it around the Demon's neck. Posionus thorns injected seeds into the Demon's body, the seeds quickly grew and rooted the Demon to the ground. The Demon withered away until he was nothing but an empty corpse that looked like a mummy. He stared down at the girl and discovered that she had fainted.   
Sighing he picked her up and looking around walked out of the forest and took her into a cave that was on his territory. He grew a patch of moss and placed her down on the bed. Before growing some gentle and soft vines to intertwine and keep her warm. Then before he left he crouched down and kissed her soft lips before finally leaving. On his way out of the entrance he had vines grow over it to hide the entrance and protect the one inside.  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
"You have loved me for all these years?" whispered Botan in amazement.  
"I will always love you Botan-chan," whispered Kurama kissing her head.   
"You know what's funny I have felt the exact same way."   
That said the two of them began to kiss eachother. The kiss was soft and sweet at first before growing into a passionate frenzy of teeth and tongue. They collapsed onto the bed that had been given to Botan for their stay. They stared into eachother eyes and smiled at eachother deciding to take a brief nap before they had to go to the club.  
_______________________________________________________  
Yukina and Kuwabara walked along the river and listened to the stream bubbling. Yukina's bare feet brushed across the cool marble floor of the temple. She had her arm drapped through his and was leaning against his arm.   
"This is nice Kuwabara-kun," said Yukina smilling up at him.  
"Yeah it is a nice place isn't it Yukina-chan?" said Kuwabara feeling himself melt at her gaze.  
"I like this place I feel safer with you here."  
"You feel safe with me?"  
"I have always felt safe with you, well with you and with Hiei-san."  
'It's a small wonder she feels safe with that shrimp,' thought Kuwabara bitterly.  
"I like you Kuwabara-kun you are sweet and funny,' said Yukina nuzzling her head against his arm.  
Kuwabara smiled at her goofily and scratched his head.  
"I like you too Yukina-chan," said Kuwabara. "Well actually I love you."  
"Um what is love?"  
Kuwabara face faulted, "Um it's were you really really like someone. You like them more then friends."  
"Like family?"  
"Um more then that."  
"How much more?"  
"Define more?"   
"I like you alot Kuwabara-kun."  
"I like you alot too Yukina-chan."  
"Um does that mean we love eachother?"  
"Somewhat."  
"What now Kuwabara-kun?"  
"We um we um kiss...."  
"Kiss? What's that?"  
"Um you know when Uremeshi and Keiko-chan um press their lips together?"  
"Hai!"  
"Well that is a kiss."  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Not if it's done right I think."  
"I want to try it with you!" pipped Yukina (A/N I can imagine her "pipping").  
"Um Hiei is going to kill me," muttered Kuwabara.  
"Please!"   
Kuwabara felt his resolve leave him at the fact that Hiei would probably kill him for this.   
"I don't care if the shrimp kills me," he muttered under his breathe.  
Kuwabara bent down so he was at face leave with her and gently kissed her lips. Yukina sighed and closed her eyes wrapping her arms around him forcing him to remain with her. He sat down crosslegged and pulled her into his lap. Eventaully they stopped kissing and just sat their basking in eachother's prescence and enjoying eachother.   
_______________________________________________________  
Yuusuke and Keiko talked to eachother while walking in the temple. Wondering what exactly to do once things seattled down, well that is if things ever seattled down.   
"Are you going to college Keiko-chan?" asked Yuusuke feeling he already knew the answer to that question.  
"Yes I am and so are you."  
"What?!"  
"You are going to go to college with me."  
"I am I don't remeber agreeing on this. I don't remeber deciding this. Hell I don't even remeber talking about this."  
"We never did you should go to college so you can make a living."  
"I do make a living."  
"You are a Spirit Detective that makes squat doing it. You need a job for when we get married."  
"MARRIED?!"  
"Of course married what else would we be doing?"  
"Um Keiko that is a bit earlier for us to decide that we aren't even Seniors in High School yet."  
"What's your point?"  
"Eveidently I don't have a point."  
"So what you don't want to marry me?"  
"Well not at this moment."  
"I wasn't talking about at this moment Yuusuke-san. I meant later on maybe during college or something."  
"Well I don't know I guess that would be nice we will just have to see. I mean college is like two years away and I don't even know if I can get into a college."  
"You could become a Martial Arts Master I mean there is always good money in that."  
"Maybe I always love a good fight."  
"Of course you wouldn't be able to beat up your students."  
"I would never so such a thing!"  
"Yeah right."  
"What?!"  
"You kept trying to beat you Genkai-sama when you were training under her."  
"That was different!"  
"Sure it was Yuusuke."  
"But it was!"  
"Right"  
"I promise."  
Keiko began to laugh at the disgruntled look on his face. She found it so hilarous.   
"So you think that's funny do ya?" asked Yuusuke grinning evilly at her.  
"Yes," said Keiko in between her fits of giggles.   
"Alright then I bet you will find this even funnier!"  
Yuusuke grabbed her and gently tossed her onto the floor before tickling her.   
"NO!" shrieked Keiko trying to squirm away from him. "Stop! Stop! No stop it! Sop tickling me!"   
Yuusuke laughed and continued to tickle her on the temple floor. The sun sank low into the sky casting shadows all over.  
_______________________________________________________  
Koenma found Catterina in a small room that was missing everything except candles. She had her eyes closed and was in a stance of deep meditation. He silently approached her his long legs stridding to the middle of the room to talk to this Shadow Demon.  
"It's not nice to sneak up on people you know," said Catterina flattly.  
"Something is bothering you," stated Koenma in the same tone of voice.  
"Nothing bothers me!"  
"But this does and I have a feeling that it has to do with Hiei and your little sister."  
"You don't know what you are talking about!" snapped Catterina snapping her eyes open.  
"I see it in your eyes you are jealous of the affection she has for him because such blind devotion was once yours!"  
"I am not jealous of that lowly Fire Demon!"  
"The fact that your sister is also a Fire Demon though she be half breed doesn't concern you!"  
"My sister should marry someone worthy of her not someone that was a thief!"  
"She should marry Ecithead?"  
"No," said Catterina looking away. "Not him I prey she does not marry him."  
"Hiei and your sister have a bond of souls."  
"My sister is the soulmate to that!"  
"He is a Fire Demon like your sister it only makes sense."  
"But he is dark and so much like me."  
"Until you meet Panthera, besides Hiei has changed a great deal since we first meet him."  
"That does not excuse the fact I will not allow this to happen they don't belong together!"  
"That is not your choice!"  
"It should be I am her older sister!"  
"Even if it was your choice they are falling for eachother there is nothing you can do about that!"  
"There has to be!"  
"Do not get in the way of this I warn. If you do you will bring great harm to the two of them. If you do not do it for Hiei at least do not interfer for your sister!"  
"I will not be dicatated to by you!"  
"It would do you good to listen to me! For if you do not then all you care for will be destoyed."  
"What do you mean?!"  
"They will be together in the end."  
Catterina looked away still furious at herself for allowing such a thing to happen.   
"You can not stop fate Catterina," said Koenma gently.  
"So my protection of her is not needed anymore."  
"I didn't say that basicly you now have help to protect the girl."  
"I don't need help protecting my sister!"  
"Oh but you do believe me you do need help if this man is who I think he is."  
Catterina's eyes flashed, "Are you saying I am weak?!"  
"I would say no such thing."  
"You LIE!"  
That said Catterina raised a hand so slap him across the face. Koenma grabbed and grabbed the other when she raised it to do the same thing. They stared into eachother's eyes for several minutes debating on what to do now. Koenma yanked her forward and kissed her deeply. At first he thought she was giving into the kiss but realized she wasn't when she kneed him in the groin. He collapsed in pain and stared at her angerily. She stared back at him with mixed emotions of pain, sorrow, and love.  
"I am sorry but I can not love you," whispered Catterina.   
With that she ran out of the room to get ready for tonight at the club where everything would hopefully be resolved.  
_______________________________________________________  
Nanashi - Thanks for the review though not the insult. 


	11. A Plan Set in Action

Demon Beloved 11:  
A Plan Set in Action  
Author's Notes: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story, since I mainly write Dragonball Z fics. So forgive me if they seem out of character I will try and keep them in character with the information I have seen on the net and all that. Most of the characters in this story belong to the creator of YYH. This fanfiction will have romance between Hiei/Panthera, Kurama/Botan, Kuwabara/Yukina, Yusuke/Keiko, and Teenage Koenma/Catterina. Anyways peace, love, and all that good stuff.   
'Have You Ever Been In Love' is owned by Celion Dion  
_______________________________________________________  
The entire club was bouncing to the beat of the band. The Spirit Decetives and their female friends were watching it all in Catterina's office which had somehow been recreated to look has good as new.  
"I have a question for you Cat don't they ever wonder how you can get the club back in order in one day?" asked Hiei.  
"They don't care has long as they can have a good time," said Cat. "Speaking of which shouldn't you be doing the same thing? Because this looks sort of suspicous with you all up here instead of down there. Besides Panth is about to perform a song you need to get out there so they don't have a clue about this."  
"Are you sure this will work?" asked Koenma.  
"Not a clue," said Cat. "But do any of you have another idea? I thought so look we have no other choice but to do this. Besides they might find out and attack the innocent little kitties down there dancing and having fun."  
The group looked at eachother before leaving the room, leaving Cat alone with Koenma.   
"Aren't you going to join your friends?" she asked him turning to seat in her desk.  
"I want to talk to you about earlier," said Koenma coming to stand next to her chair.   
"What's there to talk about?" asked Cat getting out of her chair and moving to the other side of the desk.  
"You know exactly what I am talking about," he said with irratation following her and standing in front of her.  
"Look I am sorry I kneed your royal balls," said Cat trying to get away from him but being kept against the desk.  
"That isn't the only thing I am talking about," said Koenma placing both hands on either side of the desk keeping her against the desk.  
"Look just because you are the Prince of the Spirit Word does not give you the right to do this!" snapped Cat getting frustrated.  
"I want to know why you did that Cat," said Koenma ignoring her.  
"I don't have to explain anything to you!"  
"Yes you do you were enjoying that kiss and yet you were fighting it and I want to know why!"  
"You know why!"  
"No I don't!"  
"You are the Prince of the Spirit World do not tell me you do not even know the rules for relationships of the Spirit World royalty and Demons!"  
"I don't care about the rules," said Koenma leaning closer to her body.  
"You will be dethroned if you are caught like this with me," said Cat trembling.  
"I don't care about my throne," whispered Koenma leaning in even closer.   
Koenma started kissing her softly before pulling back.   
"Well," he said softly grinning rougueshly. "If I keep kissing you are you going to knee me in my royal balls again?"   
Cat grinned and grabbed a handfull of hair pulling him back down to her mouth, kissing him with a passion. She pulled him away and stared into his eyes.   
"Does that answer your question Prince Koenma?" she replied softly.  
"Oh boy does it ever!" said Koenma going in for another kiss.  
Cat placed a hand over his mouth and shook her head.  
"Ne Koenma-kun we have to be ready for the High Shadow Demons and his men."  
"Damn I was just starting to enjoy myself and my royal balls not being kicked," teased Koenma.   
"We can continue this later Koenma-kun," promised Cat.  
Koenma sighed and moved away from her and let her get back to her desk chair. He moved beside her and kissed her cheek before straightening.  
"I am going to join the others on the dance floor I will see you when they get here," he said heading toward the door.  
"I'll be waiting," said Cat.  
Koenma left Cat alone in the office placing her hand over her heart.   
'Wow,' she thought. 'That Spirit World Prince can really kiss.'  
_______________________________________________________  
Hiei walked around the club ignoring people has they danced around him since he was trying to find a good place at the bar to watch Panth. He got onto a bar stool and sat down placing his elbows on the counter and watching the people dance on the   
"What can I get ya buddy?" asked the bartender.  
"I don't want anything," said Hiei.  
"Are you here for 'The Sparkling Diamond'?"  
"Yeah you could say that," said Hiei.  
"Well let me warn you my friend her older sister the owner of this club is extremely protective," said the man.  
"So I've heard."  
"Sure you don't want anything to drink?"  
"Look I said no," snapped Hiei.  
"Fine whatever just called for Eralf if you need anything."  
"Sure whatever."  
Willow walked onto the stage and once again introduced Panthera. She walked on stage in a long white skirt that had slits that went two inches above her knees. She wore silver leggings undernegth it with white boots. She wore a silver silk tank top with her white leather jacket. The outfit was loose yet it managed somehow to show off her curves.   
'Fuck,' thought Hiei. 'Fuck she looks great!'  
"Damn," said a man to his buddies. "That woman is a fine piece of ass."  
Hiei growled and clenched his fist trying to contain his anger.   
"We will have to get that piece of ass when she finishes," said another one of them.  
Panthera: "Have you ever been in love(Panthera rose her right hand above her head) /You could touch the moonlight (She made an arch with her arm above her head before dropping it)/When your heart is shooting stars/You're holding heaven in your arms (She spread her arms out in front her before the crowd)/Have you ever been in love?/Have you ever walked on air, ever/Felt like you were dreamin' (Panthera gently waved her hand at eye level and looked at it out of the corner of her eyes)/When you never thought it could/But it really feels that good/Have you ever been in love?/Have you ever been in love/You could touch the moonlight/When your heart is shooting stars (She closed her eyes and made an arch above her head, then opened them again)/You're holding heaven in your arms/Have you ever been in love?/The time I spent waiting for something/That was heaven sent (She rose her right arm above her head and dropped it down slowly)/When you find it don't let go/I know./Have you ever said a prayer (Placing one hand over heart she closed her eyes again)/And found that it was answered/All my hope has been restored/I ain't looking anymore/Have you ever been./Some place that you ain't leavin'/Somewhere you gonna stay/When you finally found the meanin'/Have you ever felt this way?/The time I spent waiting for something/That was heaven sent/When you find it don't let go/I know./Have you ever been in love/You could touch the moonlight/You can even reach the stars/Doesn't matter near or far/Have you ever been in love?/Have you ever been in love?/So in love?"  
The crowd clapped and she climbed down the steps and looked for Hiei in the crowd. She noticed him by the bar and made her way over to him, only to be intercepted by the three guys that had been talking about her. They surronded her blocking her way toward Hiei. The white haired girl looked at them expectently wondering what exactly they wanted. Hiei growled and stood up making his way over there quickly before anyone of them could lay a hand on her.   
________________________________________________________  
Cat watched has three males surronded her sister, and then watched Hiei make his way toward them.   
"Well Koenma was right," she muttered softly under her breathe. "He really is in love with her."  
"Who is in love with her?" asked a flat male voice behind her. "And who is this female that this male is in love with?"  
Cat froze and turned around slowly to face the High Shadow Demon and his men. The High Shadow Demon moved out of the shadows of the office while his men stayed hidden. The Shadow Demon had long black hair and stone cold black eyes. He had a dark tan skin and wore dark brown clothing all over, with gold trim. His black cape draped down his shoulders attached together by a short gold chain. Small medals adornded the right side of his chest.   
"Lord Shadowic what a pleasant surprise!" She asked turning back to the window. "What can I do for you have you come to check on my progress?"   
"Indeed I have but I have also come for something else," said Lord Shadowic.  
"Something else?" asked Cat. "And what may I ask would that be?"  
"Well since my second in command has been so loyal I have decided to give him something and he already knows what he wants for his loyalty."  
"Lord Shadowic I would like to know what exactly it is that your second in command wants!"  
"My second in command Ecithead wants your sister for his own mate."  
"But he is already dating my sister," said Cat turning to look at him in surprise.  
'Along with all the other females he can get his hands on,' thought Cat drowily.  
"But he wants more," said Shadowic pacing the floor.  
"What more could he possiblely want?" asked Cat.  
"He wants her to be his mate. I mean it is time that girl show her usefulness to you."  
"What if I do not want to give her to him?!" snapped Cat in fury.  
"Then I will kill your mother," said Ecithead (A/N: Ya know even now I am still wondering where I got that name from) stepping out of the shadows.  
________________________________________________________  
"Hiei is going to get into trobule again," muttered Botan.  
"What do you mean Botan-chan?" asked Yukina.  
"Oh just look Yukina-chan," said Botan.  
Yukina looked and saw Hiei moving toward Panth and three other guys.   
"Should we stop them from hurting themselves with him?" asked Yukina.  
"Naw let's wait and see what happens," said Shizuru waving it off with his hand.  
They watched Hiei walk up to them and listened in on the conversation since it was right below them.  
"Come on let's go back to our place for some fun," suggested one of them.  
"No thank you," said Panth trying to get around them.   
"Come on babe don't be like that," smirked another one grabbing her arm.   
They heard a low growl behind them they turned and saw Hiei standing besides them. The three men were two inches higher then Hiei was after his growth spurt so he didn't have to glare up at them so much.   
"Hi Hiei," said Panth happily.  
"Hey man," said one of them. "What's with the hair?"  
"Get your hands off of her," snarled Hiei.  
"What the hell are you going to do if we don't?" smirked the thrid guy.  
"You three are only two inches higher then me and even if I was any shorter I wouldn't be scared by shitless bakas like you!"  
"Say that again," growled the men forgetting about Panthera.  
"So not only are you shitless bakas but you are also deaf," smirked Hiei.  
The three men swung at him and Hiei evaded all of them knocking them to the ground effortlessly. He looked at Panthera and taking her hand lead him away from the three fallen men forgetting about them.  
"Let us join the others," he whispered in her ear.   
"Okay Hiei," said Panthera.  
________________________________________________________  
Ecithead, Shadowic, and Cat looked away from the club floor.   
"Hiei is getting to close to her," snarled Ecithead. "I want you to keep him away from Panthera!"  
"I can't tell him what to do," growled Cat.   
'Besides,' she thought. 'I think Panth is getting attached to him has well. Well actually think isn't the word. I guess it's more liked know!'  
Ecithead growled, "What?"  
"What do you mean what?!" asked Cat looking innocent.  
"I want your sister up here now!"  
"Fine," said Cat remaining calm.  
Cat went to her phone picked it up and dialed for one of her bouncers.   
"Hello," came Kurama's voice.  
"Bring my sister up," she said.  
"Will do," said Kurama knowing full well that it was time to start kicking some High Shadow Demon and friends ass.  
Kurama placed the phone down on the reciever and made his way over to the table that the girls were at. Hiei was there with Panth almost like an over protective shadow. He nodded at Kuwabara and Yuusuke from their places in the shadows of the club. The two men began to make their way among the shadows to the office room. Kurama walked up the stairs and got Hiei and Panth's attention. Panth moved to walk with Kurama while Hiei waited a full minute before heading in the same direction the other way.   
________________________________________________________  
Lia goddess - Thanks  
Ren-chan - Thanks   
Nanashi - I am not stalling! But thanks 


	12. Traps and A Reunion

Demon Beloved 12:  
Traps and A Reunion  
Author's Notes: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story, since I mainly write Dragonball Z fics. So forgive me if they seem out of character I will try and keep them in character with the information I have seen on the net and all that. Most of the characters in this story belong to the creator of YYH. This fanfiction will have romance between Hiei/Panthera, Kurama/Botan, Kuwabara/Yukina, Yusuke/Keiko, and Teenage Koenma/Catterina. Anyways peace, love, and all that good stuff.   
________________________________________________________  
"So is your sister coming?" asked Ecithead.  
"Of course she is coming," said Cat flatly. "One of the new bouncers are bringing her up. Don't worry she will be up soon and everything will be better."   
'I hope that is,' thought Cat.  
Suddenly a knock came at the door and Panth slipped into the room. Ecithead wrinkled his nose when she passed him. He could smell his younger brother on her. The scent nearly covered up her own sweet pure scent, yet it mixed with her own scent forming another scent. The scent wasn't quite dark and yet it wasn't quite pure, it seemed to be a perfect combination of the two intertwined with eachother. He hated the smell of Hiei mixed with her own scent. The scent made him want to gag.   
That brief contact in the club couldn't have possibly smoothered her with his scent. Narrowing his eyes at her face he noticed her lips were slightly swollen, then it hit him. Hiei and the white haired bitch had been kissing eachother earlier that day.   
"Panth there is something you should hear," said Cat softly.  
"What is it?"  
"You are going to marry me," said Ecithead flattly.  
There was a thud on the door followed by several muffled curses and even more thuds.  
"What the hell is that?!" demanded Ecithead walking over to the door.  
"Shit," muttered Cat.  
________________________________________________________  
"Panth there is something you should hear?"   
Hiei heard Cat's voice from the other side of the door while approaching it.   
"What is it?" he heard Panth ask Cat.  
"You are going to marry me," said he heard Ecithead say flattly.  
Hiei growled and shot forward slamming against the door. Yuusuke and the other three guys grabbed Hiei and attempted to hold him down. Though every once in awhile someone would slam into the wall or door.   
"Hiei you have got to calm down damnit," cursed Kurama.  
"Shit," scowled Yuusuke.  
After several more curses they heard someone come toward the door and looked up has the door opened and revealed a somewhat startled Ecithead. Hiei leapt out from under his friends and attacked Ecithead. Ecithead was thrown into the wall by Hiei. Hiei ran after him only to be jumped on by several of Shadowic's men. The men were thrown off of him just has the others rushed into the room to join the fight. Pretty soon the Yuusuke's team was facing off against, Shadowic's goons and Cat was facing off against Shadowic and Ecithead. Panth was just staring at all of them wondering how things got so screwed up so fast.   
Finally Kuwabara sneezed and everyone jumped at eachother except Ecithead and Panth.   
"There is no way they can fight in this room without tearing it up," muttered Panth.  
"So Panth," hissed Ecithead. "Did you enjoy yourself or did you just let him rub his scent all over you?"  
"What are you talking about Ecithead?"  
"The fuckin Fire Demon's scent is all over you."  
"We were just near eachother on the dance floor Ecithead."  
"His scent wouldn't be that strong on you unless your bodies were touching!"  
"Our bodies were his hand was holding my wrist."  
"Don't get smart with me!"  
"I am not being smart I am being practial."  
Ecithead growled and lifted his hand to slap her across the face. Suddenly Hiei was there grabbing the other man's arm before he could swing. Ecithead growled and grabbed his shirt tossing him through the window.  
"Hiei!" shouted Panth on instinct.  
"Shit!" shouted Cat.  
Cat ran to the broken window and looked down at the clubgoers who had crouched down and covered theirs heads from the broken glass.   
"THE CLUB IS CLOSED! I AM SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE! BUT IF YOU WOULD LIKE EITHER A REFUND OR FREE PASS PLEASE SEE THE BOUNCERS AT ONCE!"  
That said Cat turned back around to discover that her intruders were gone from the office.  
"Everyone alright?" asked Cat brushing her hair out of her eyes and away from her bleeding forhead.   
"Oh no Cat," said Panth pointing to a wall.   
Cat turned around and felt her blood run cold at what she saw. There written on the wall in her own blood were the words 'YOUR MOTHER IS DEAD NOW!'.  
"Oh no!" said Cat. "This isn't good."  
_______________________________________________________  
A dark figure landed gracefully in the dungeon and looked around sniffing the air. His black cape surronded his body blending it in with the shadows. Then he stood and brushed his dark bangs out of his red eyes. He followed the famillar scent into a seperate dungeon and saw the woman he was looking for. She was curled up in a corner her white hair a mess and her silver eyes with the look of a deer caught in headlights.   
"Beloved?" he whispered softly.   
The woman looked up for several minutes and gasped when she saw him standing there. He was exactly how she remebered him, except for the longer hair and royal clothing.   
"Fuego?" she whispered not quite believeing her eyes.  
"Mi Luz de la luna Angel," smiled Fuego fondly has he broke into the cell quitely.  
The woman threw herself into his arms and burried her head into his neck. The man smiled and gathered her into his arms before rushing back the way he came. He climbed onto his horse and placed him in front of him, they rode away before anyone figured out that there was a break in. They eventually arrived in Fire Demon Territory where a royal carriage awaited them. Fuego climbed off the horse before helping down the woman. He pulled her to him and lead her toward the carriage and the men waiting for them.  
"Is this her my king?" asked one of the guards.  
"Yes this is your future queen, call her Lady Estrella for the time being," said Fuego.  
"Yes my king has you wish."  
The guard helped Estrella into the carriage and watched has the king climbed into the carriage. Then the guard shut the door climbed onto his horse and took the reins of the king's horse. Then the entire assemble took off in the direction of a large Fire Stone Castle.  
________________________________________________________  
Ecithead and Shadowic pounded down the steps into the dungeon to find Estrella. When they came to the cell they found it empty. They exchanged a look with eacother and nodded their heads.   
"It would seem that we need another bargaining chip," said Shadowic.   
"Actually we don't," said Ecithead. "All we need is for something to present itself in a dark occurance."  
"What do you have in mind Ecithead?"  
"You promised me Panthera and I am going to get what I promised weither they want to give it to me or not."  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Translations:  
Mi Luz de la luna Angel - My Moonlight Angel  
Estrella - Star  
Author's Thanks:  
Dark Nanashi - Thanks and I am working has hard as I can  
Kyra Windwood - LOL not quite but close to that time  
Ren-chan - Thanks here ya go 


	13. A Dark Occurance and A Death

Demon Beloved 13:  
A Dark Ocurance and A Death  
Author's Notes: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story, since I mainly write Dragonball Z fics. So forgive me if they seem out of character I will try and keep them in character with the information I have seen on the net and all that. Most of the characters in this story belong to the creator of YYH. This fanfiction will have romance between Hiei/Panthera, Kurama/Botan, Kuwabara/Yukina, Yusuke/Keiko, and Teenage Koenma/Catterina. Anyways peace, love, and all that good stuff.   
________________________________________________________  
Panthera walked to her room after checking on Hiei, he had been fine. A little bruised and cut up but that was about it. She sighed and closed her bedroom before reaching up to take her hair down. Upon returning to the Temple she had reverted back to her Temple Maiden clothing. There was a stirring in one of the corners turning in that direction she saw a shadowy figure moving. Before she could say a word a hand shot out and gripped her neck.   
"Don't even think about screaming," hissed a famillar voice.  
"Ecithead," whispered Panthera trying to keep down the fear. "What do you want?"  
"Your mother somehow escaped and I was promised your hand for my mate," snarled Eccithead. "I plan on getting what I was promised."  
Panthera began to feel the consqueances of having the air to her head cut off. The room was getting darker, she began to wish that it would surrond her and end it. However Ecithead would have none of that, he slammed her down on the bed and when she moved to prop herself up Ecithead shot ice at her pinning her wrists and neck to the bed with them. The ice wasn't cold enough to cause damage just enough to cut the air enough that she couldn't scream.   
"If my sister finds out that you are in here she is going to kill you," said Panthera.  
"No I do not think so because you see my sweet she will not find out I am in here."  
Ecithead smirked and ran his hand down her right leg. Panthera tried to squirm away from him, but only succeded in reveiling more of her leg. Ecithead's smirk widened and he grabbed her legs seperating them with his hips.  
"You look very arousing in that outfit Panthera," smirked Ecithead licking his lips.  
Panthera slammed her leg up between his legs, causing him to stammer back. She moved her foot to slam it in his chest, but he caught it and tightened his grip on it until she cried out in pain.   
"Remeber," he growled hoovering his body over her. "I was promised you and I intend to collect what I was promised."  
Ecithead grabbed her hair and slammed his mouth roughly onto hers. His hand moved up her thigh and Panthera once more slammed her leg up. Ecithead growled and slapped her across the face.   
"I see I am going to have to teach you some manners has your mate."  
"Get off of me Ecithead!"  
"I don't think so pretty little thing."  
________________________________________________________  
Hiei jerked up and looked around the temple room. Something was wrong in the temple. Though he couldn't quite put his finger on what was wrong. He sighed and climbed out of bed, grabbing his sword has her moved out of the room. He needed to check on Panth to make sure she was alright. Something was wrong with her he could sense it. He didn't know how he could sense it but he could feel it in his gut.   
He crept into the hall since he really did not want to have to deal with her older sister. Even though they have made a treaty that still didn't mean that they were on good terms. Even though they seemed to have come to a mutal understanding on taking care of Panthera. Walking down the hall towards her bathroom he began to remeber the conversation that had taken place hours before hand upon returning from the club.  
Flashback******************************************************  
Hiei grimaced has Panthera's cool hands placed a cold, sticky cream on his side where the glass had torn at his skin. The cream reaked terriblely smelling of animal piss. The fact that it didn't hurt was a surprise he expected he to hurt like hell.  
"What the fuck is that stuff," he growled.  
"It's a type of healing oitment," said Panthera. "It will dissolve the glass if any got into your body, destory the bacteria, help with the healing, and reduce scaring."  
"Why can't one of the girls heal me?" asked Hiei he was irrated though he was enjoying her hand on his waist above the hemline of his pants.  
"Can't risk it, it might be dangerous if you got inside your body."  
"This shit smells like piss," he snarled.  
"Well yes it would since the combined herbs would create that scent."  
Hiei snorted and looked away, Panth giggled and reaching for the table took an herb that had small purple flowers on it.   
"What is that?" asked Hiei.  
"This flower will cover the stench you are complaining about."  
Hiei grumbled about instead of having to smell like animal piss having to smell like a flower. He felt the cool cream on his body again and a few minutes later felt drowiness set in.  
"What the hell did you do to me woman?!"  
"Did I forget to mention that the plant also causes drowisness?" asked Panthera sweetly.   
Hiei snorted and reached for her, "You are a wicked woman when you put your mind to it."  
Hiei grinned and kissed her mouth eagerly, for a minute he thought she wouldn't respond to him. Eventually however she did and she entangled her fingers in his hair. He ran his hand up her thigh slowly. She suddenly pulled away from him to his surprise.   
"Where are you going?!" asked Hiei trying to surpress a yawn.  
"You need to rest and so do I so I am going to my room."  
"Where is your room?" asked Hiei smirking despite being tired.   
"Why do you want to know?" asked Panthera turning around to look at him.  
Hiei just shrugged and yawned.  
"Three doors down on your right," said Panthera kissing his cheeck.  
"Now go to sleep."  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
Hiei snorted and stopped right outside her room hearing the voice of a male.   
'Ecithead?' thought Hiei.   
Hiei at once felt jealousy build inside his stomach. With a growl he kicked down the door and slammed into Ecithead. Both boys slammed through the open window and into a tree. They fell to the ground and rolled once more into a fighting postion. Hiei drew his sword and glared at his older brother.  
"Do not touch my female," growled Hiei.  
"Too late I already did," smirked Ecithead. "Tell me brother what makes her so important to you?"  
"She is my future mate Ecithead and for touching her you will die!"  
"Come little brother show me what you got!"  
"With pleasure!"  
Hiei launched at Ecithead and slashed his sword in his direction. But Ecithead drew a sword of his own and they faced off with them. Hiei growled and launched at his brother again the two swords meet with a clash. Hiei landed on a tree trunk and used that to spring back into action. The swords clashed together and the two men parred with eachother. Hiei decided he had had enough with playing with his older brother so once more he launched at him but at the last minute changed directions and sliced his right arm off which held the sword.   
Ecithead yelled in rage and pain gripping the stub of his arms.   
"You stupid little bastard you'll pay for that," snarled Ecithead.  
"Come and get brother," smirked Hiei beckoning to him.  
Ecit grabbed the sword and lunged at him once more. This time Hiei ducked under his arm has Ecithead swung. Hiei's sword went up and into Ecithead's chest coming out the other end.   
"Now you will have to stay away from my mate," smirked Hiei.   
Hiei's ears picked up the sound of other people getting up before anyone else could come outside he jumped back up into Panthera's room to check on her. He had seen her fight and was wondering why she hadn't put up a fight with her. It was then she saw the reason Panthera was held down by ice on her wrists and neck. Her eyes were faded and looked to be half there. Taking a seat on the bed next to her he reached down and started taking off the ice from her wrists and neck.   
He reached down and touched her neck checking for her pulse. It was there but faint the cause was from the ice bondings that had held her down. He concentrated and brought some wamrth to his hands and ran it over her body. Eventually her body began to get warmer and her heartbeat began to get steadier. After awhile her eyes began to focus more and she stared at him clearly.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"That's what I would like to know," said Cat from the door way.  
"Ecithead is no more," smirked Hiei has if that should explain everything.  
Cat rolled her eyes and glared at him.  
"Get out!" she snapped.  
"No," whispered Panth. "I want him to stay."  
"WHAT?!" shouted Cat. "Panth you can not be serious!"  
One look into Panth's eyes told her the white haired girl was completely serious.  
"Fine whatever," said Cat. "Don't you date hurt her!"  
Then Cat stormed out of the room summoning the door back together. Hiei laid down next to Panth and pulled her against him.   
"What now?" he asked her.  
"We sleep," said Panth laying her head down on his bare chest.  
"Sleep is good," said Hiei pulling the sheets over their bodies.   
They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep in eachothers arms.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: I think i can finish this saga up in a few more chapters.  
Ren-chan - Thanks for the review  
Angel23292 - Thanks I will  
Dark Nanashi - Thanks 


	14. Hotspring Fun, Surprises, and Evil Plans

Demon Beloved 14:  
Hotspring Fun, Surprises, and Evil Plans  
Author's Notes: This is my first YYH story, since I mainly write DBZ fics. So forgive me if they seem out of character I will try and keep them in character with the info I have seen on the net and the eppies I have seen. Most of the characters belong to the creator of YYH. This fic will have romance between H/P, Kur/B, Kuw/Y, Y/Kei, and Koe/C.  
________________________________________________________  
Hiei woke up in Panth's bed and reached over to touch Panthera. However he opened his eyes when he realized that she was no longer in bed with him. Jerking fully awake he climbed out of bed and looked around for her. He grabbed his sword and hurried out of the room searching for her. The sounds of water splashing and a female voice lead him to a hotspring. When he reached there he saw Panth had tied most of her hair into a bun and let the other half hang down. Her back was too him and it gave him a good view of the smooth skin on her back.   
He turned away and head back to the room he had started out in that night. He heard the giggle of children and knew that Mave and Rave where close by. He decided to try and avoid the twins and began to run toward the room. But before he left the room conected to the hotsprings he felt a hard shove and felt himself fly through the air. Before hitting the water he heard a startled shriek. When he reached the surface he looked around and saw Panth crouched on a rock with a large white sheet wrapped around her body.   
"Hiei what are you doing in here?" asked Panthera blushing.  
"Banging my head on a rock," said Hiei.  
Panthera giggled, Let me guess Mave and Rave threw you in here?"  
"Yes you could say that. Now if you will excuse me I think I have to hurt some people," said Hiei   
"Hiei wait!" she said but Hiei didn't listen and climbed out of the water.  
Panthera sighed and crossed two of the ends around her body and tied them around the back of her neck. She followed Hiei out of the water and hurried after him.   
"Hiei don't do this you will only encourage them!" she shouted.  
"What do you mean?!" demanded Hiei turning around.  
"They seem to have the habit of playing match maker with people they know. It's how most of my friends from school got together with the people they are dating. Trust me my cousins have been doing this since they were two years of age."  
"Why?"  
"Well their father is the grandson of Aphrodite the goddess of love. So they kinda got their matchmaking obession from that side of the family."  
"How does that explain why me trying to injure them would make them more determined to do whatever it is they are trying to do!"  
"Trust me they are stubborn they get that from their mom."  
Hiei grinned and pulled Panth against him, "So how stubborn are you?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" she giggled.  
Hiei kissed her and pinned her against the pillar. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and carrassed hers before sliding his tongue out of her mouth. His hands moved up her sides and up her arms pinning them over her head. His tongue slide inside her mouth once more and licked the top of her mouth. He pulled away and smirked, before leaning in to lick her slightly parted lips with his tongue.   
"You taste very sweet Panth-chan," smirked Hiei his red eyes blazing with love.  
"I love you Hiei," smiled Panth wrapping her arms around his neck.   
"I don't think your cousins need to play matchmaker with us anymore."  
"You'd be surprised," muttered Panth.  
Hiei kissed her again neither one realized that two figures had walked into the room. One was a male with black hair and the other was female with white hair.   
"Excuse me but what are you doing to my daughter?!" demanded the woman.  
"Momma?!" asked Panth breaking away from Hiei.  
_______________________________________________________  
Shadowic growled and continued to pace around his room. Ecithead had failed him in loosing to his younger brother. Well it looked like he wouldn't get the young Fire Demon half breed while his brother did.   
"I guess I have no choice but to carry out these plans of ours alone. Such a pretty I would have enjoyed having more then one beauty around here," smirked Shadowic. "MEN!"  
A few minutes later the room was filled with the warriors that followed Shadowic. He stared at them all and smirked to himself when no one dared to meet his gaze.   
"Today we will take the scared Temple and release the dark one that has been imprisoned within it's pillars. Then the world of the human's will be ours!"  
The entire room filled with cheers that sounded more like growls.   
________________________________________________________  
Everyone had gathered around in the same room that Yuusuke and his friends had meet the Aunts.   
"You see," said Raven. "Ecithead and Shadowic did indeed capture me. But Panthera your father got me out of their and after I rested I told him about you. He wanted to meet you so I brought him here."  
"Mother are you saying that this man is my father?!" asked Panthera in shock.  
"Yes dear this is your father," said Raven calmly.  
The two women heard two growls and turned to see Hiei glaring at the Fire Demon King.   
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: I realize that in another chapter Panth's mom was called something else but i forgot I had called her something else. SHe is really called Raven  
lia-goddess - Thanks  
Ren-chan - Thanks  
Dark Nanashi - THanks 


	15. Fights and Surprises

Demon Beloved 15:  
Fights and Surprises  
Author's Notes: This is my first YYH story, since I mainly write DBZ fics. So forgive me if they seem out of character I will try and keep them in character with the info I have seen on the net and the eppies I have seen. Most of the characters belong to the creator of YYH. This fic will have romance between H/P, Kur/B, Kuw/Y, Y/Kei, and Koe/C.  
________________________________________________________  
Hiei growled he did not like this man even if he was Panth-chan's father, he still hated him. There was something about this man. He couldn't put his finger on it but he had a feeling that nothing good could possible come from this man. Even if everyone else believed he was a wonderful man. However for the love of Panth-chan he would give him a chance. However if he tried to take Panth-chan from him then there would be no chance for him.  
Flareics growled back at the younger Fire Demon. This man was not worthy of his daughter. He knew there was something going on between them because he could smell the man all over his daughter. He was hardly musclular and even lower class then that Ice Demon his wife had told him about. He would have to think of a way to break up this little arangement. He had watched over his daughter ever since she was small and he could get away. But now that he was offical a part of her life he would make sure that she had a bright future in store for her and try to keep this young Fire Demon punk away from her.   
"Stay away from my daughter little boy," growled Flareics standing up and storming out of the room his cape billowing out behind him.  
'So much for that chance I was thinking of giving to him,' thought Hiei with a low growl.  
"I will go after him," said Raven hurrying after her lover.   
"Well," said Yuusuke that was something.  
"Somehow I don't think he likes you Hieiy," said Rave, while Mave giggled.  
Hiei's eyes widdened and he glared at the young twins. The twins continued to giggle has one of Hiei's eyebrows began to twitch. Panth smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder closing her eyes. With a sigh Hiei wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Their fingers interlaced with one another's. He leaned back against the wall while, the others slowly left the room leaving them alone in the room. Even though they had to drag Rave and Mave with them.   
"I'm sorry," said Panth moving her face down to bury it into his dark shirt.  
"Whatever for Panth-chan?" asked Hiei looking down at her blinking in shock.  
"For how my father acted around you," said Panth snuggling deep into his shirt.  
"You have no control of the man that sired and I love you no less for that," said Hiei kissing her head.  
"I love you Hiei," whispered Panth looking up at him with pure and total adoration.  
"And I you my pure little treasure," smiled Hiei kissing her sweet lips then kissing her closed eyelids. "And I always will."  
________________________________________________________  
Raven followed Flareics out of the room her footsteps treading lightly on the smooth floor. Her pendent bounced against her as she hurried to catch up with him. Her long white hair flying dehind her like the wing's of a dove.   
"Flareics wait!" she cried out trying to hide her distress but with very little success.  
'Is he leaving me again?' the thought plauged her mind before she could stop it. Infact it had been something that had plauged her mind ever since Panth had been born. 'Does he no longer love me? Did he even love me before or were those long months just something for him to pass his time while waiting for something else?'  
For some reason she feared that the man's feelings for her had changed for her. He was royalty after all, he was also a Demon. Perhaps he was only toying with her, and her emotins it was something that Demons were known to do especically if they were royalty or even theives. Ever since his father had told him to leave her the child she had been carrying without his knowledge. She couldn't help but wonder if after that Flareics had found someone else. Perhaps he had found another Fire Demon one that would make him much happier then she had. However the fact that he had told his men that she was his was left forgotten in the back of her mind. She closed her eyes and sighed upon feeling his arms wrap around her slender waist, she could only wrap her arms around him in return.  
Flareics stopped upon sensing the faint heart renching emotions from the woman he had fallen in love with. He closed his eyes and turned around pulling her small body into his arms. It had been along time since he had mated with her. He hadn't bothered to mate and reclaim her last night since she was so tired from her ordeal. He would have to do it soon seeing her like this made his heartclench he could never do such a thing to her. Somehow leaving her had left a terrible ache in his heart. Then knowing she was with his child had hurt him even more. He had been angry with his father for taking him away from the family he had grown to care for so much.   
"Mi Luz de la luna Angel," he whispered nuzzling her neck. "I would never hurt you nor I would I leave you. I was worried about our daughter is all. She is a beautiful woman much like her mother. I believe she deserves someone better then that scarwny boy can."  
"You were exactly like him at that age," said Raven. "So how can you say such a thing plus you said you weren't going to be like your father when our offspring choose his or her mate."  
"Fine," said Flareics. "I will give him a chance for you and for our daughter."  
Flareics titlted her head up and kissed her lips slowly and with passion. She groaned and slide her tongue into his mouth carressing it with a hunger that could only by quenched by his mouth. His mouth trailed down from her lips and down her neck. His sharp teeth nipped and grazed her neck. Swinging her into his arms he kissed her fiercely and carted her to her bedroom.   
_______________________________________________________  
Flareics awoke shielding his eyes from the late afternoon sun. He felt someone on his skin looking down he found Raven snuggled against his chest. His fingers weaved through her light strands of hair. The strands were like a curtain of silk something that had imprinted itself in his mind along with her scent and the softness of her skin. With a sigh he kissed her forehead to awaken her, he felt someone coming toward the temple.   
Raven awoke to the feel of Flareics' lips on her skin. She sat up with a smile pulling the sheet with her.   
"Good afternoon Flarics," smiled Raven.  
"Hello Raven," Flareics said smiling back. "Someone is coming to visit why not get up and get ready?"  
"Right," said Raven moving from the bed to put her clothing back on.   
Flareics watched her for several seconds before climbing out of the bed to put back on his royal clothing. Then together they walked out of the room together. Heading toward the outside where their guest would present his or herself. They were joined by the others of the temple except for Hiei and Panthera.  
"Where is that boy with my daughter?" growled Flareics.  
"Remeber you promised," said Raven, then turning to Cat. "Go find them Cat."  
"Let us go find them Aunty!" shouted Rave.  
"Oh yes Aunty please let us go find them!" shouted Mave.   
"It's up to you," said thier mother.  
Raven nodded and with a smile watched the twins run off to find their cousin and the man that had taken a liking to her. They found them still in the meeting room Hiei was undernegth Panthera and they were kissing. Though one of Hiei's hands were cupping her head while the other was wrapped around her back.   
Rave ran into another room and came back carrying a bucket of water. Together the twins slowly carried the bucket of cold water toward the couple on the floor. Then with a quick nodd at eachother they dumped the water on the couple.  
________________________________________________________  
Yuusuke's eyes widened at the site of the unexpected visitor it had been a long time since he had last seen her. He couldn't help but smile at the woman has she approached them calmly. She was indeed a sight for sore eyes. He ran to stand before her and was joined by his other friends including Koenma. No one noticed the smile that was on Cat's face.  
"Hey long time no see Ge," started Yuusuke but before he could finish a startled yelp which was followed by an enraged yell interupted him.  
Soon the sounds of shrieking laughter and running footsteps echoed off the walls. Mave and Rave made their entrance followed by a drenched Hiei. The twins took refuge behind their mother and giggled at the drenched and pissed Fire Demon.   
"Hiei what happened to you?" asked Kurama utterly amused.  
"Ask them," growled Hiei.  
Cat snickered behind her hand at the sight of him. Koenma was smiling next to her his eyes dancing with merriment.  
"Well," said a famillar voice. "I am insulted that you wouldn't even choose to acknowledge me Hiei."  
Hiei straightened up has Panth came out of the temple. She stopped when she saw the short woman with pink hair and her eyes widened in shock and happiness.  
"Genkai-sama," she said revently. "It is good to see you again."  
Yuusuke and the others turned to look at Panth in shock. The same thought raced through both their minds.  
'They know Genkai-san?!'   
Genkai smiled and nodded at the young temple maiden.   
"It's good to see you all again," said Genkai smiling inspite of herself. "But this isn't a social visit unfortunately we have a problem."  
________________________________________________________  
Raven - Lol  
Trunks' Girl 787 - THanks I will  
Dark Strawberry - THanks I will  
Dark Nanashi - Yeah right but thanks for the compliment  
lia-godess - THanks  
Ren-chan - THanks yeah I know she did  
FireKat - I won't don't worry thanks for reading it. Do you want me to send you and email whenever I update if so then leave your email addy. 


	16. Darkness Unfolded

Demon Beloved 16:  
Darkness Unfolded  
Author's Notes: This is my first YYH story, since I mainly write DBZ fics. So forgive me if they seem out of character I will try and keep them in character with the info I have seen on the net and the eppies I have seen. Most of the characters belong to the creator of YYH. This fic will have romance between H/P, Kur/B, Kuw/Y, Y/Kei, and Koe/C.  
________________________________________________________  
"What do you mean this isn't a social visit Genkai-san?" asked Cat.  
The group was back inside the meeting room and draped across the various coushins around the room. Panthera was next to Hiei who was being glared at by her father. Cat was leaning against her black panther (the panther is exactly like the giant white wolf that Panth was riding in an earlier chapter). Koenma was sitting next to her his right hand resting on her left thigh.Everyone else was in various postions around the room.  
"The darkness is growing rapidly," said Genkai mainly to Yuusuke.  
"What darkness?" asked Cat looking at Koenma.  
"Well that's kinda why we are here," said Koenma looking away nervously.  
"Oh really?" asked Cat looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well um," stammered Koenma. "Yuusuke why don't you explain?"  
Cat turned to glare at Yuusuke who just laughed and held his hands up.  
"No way Koenma," laughed Yuusuke. "You explain don't get me invovled with this problem that you are having with your chick."  
Cat turned to look at Koenma once more her eyes narrowing angerily.   
"Well um see we came here with the attention to stop you from stealing the souls of humans," said Koenma. "Well you know what happened next we helped you get out of the agreement between Shadowic and Ecithead. I have no idea what Genkai is talking about I haven't been back home in awhile."  
"What I am talking about," said Genkai. "Is the Scared Prohecy of these grounds."  
Raven, Tora, and Catherincka gasped in shock.  
"Do you know what they are talking about mother?" asked Panth.  
"There is a legend or has Genkai said a prohcey," said Raven softly.   
"What does it say mother?" asked Cat tightly.  
"That if the blood of a pure Temple Maiden comes into contact with the Dark Crystal of a Shadow Demon then the evil that is enclosed in this Temple will be realised once more."   
"The only one that has the power to seal it back once more is Mother Earth," said Tora.  
"If she is awakened from her sleep then Earth will begin to die out," said Catherincka.  
Cat and Panth looked at eachother.  
"Is there anything written down on the Scared Scrolls on how she did it?" asked Panth.  
"There is one in the very early scrolls but that scroll has been lost for centuries."  
"Shit," muttered Cat.   
"Wait," said Mave. "What exactly is a Dark Crystal?"  
"It is a Crystal that is black has night and is inside a Shadow Demon," said Cat.   
"What is the point of it?" asked Rave.  
"The Point of one is that well no one really knows," said Cat softly. "The reason for the Dark Crystal has been lost though it is said it is what gives the Shadow Demon life and power. It is what makes us who we are, it is what allows us to be one with the shadows."  
"You should go into speech writting sis," muttered Panthera.  
Cat gave her a look and turned back to her mother, The Aunts and Genkai.   
"So you think the prohecy is talking about me and Panth is that it?" she asked.  
"I know it is," said Genkai.  
"Well this is peachy," said Yuusuke sarcastically. "Any idea on if we can prevent this from happening?!"  
Genkai looked thoughtful, "Not really."  
"Great this is just great!" shouted Yuusuke throwing up his hands up in the air.  
"Does the blood from the pure Temple Maiden have to be life's blood?" asked Hiei softly.  
Raven turned to look at Tora for the answer. The older Temple Maiden looked away.  
"I'll take that has a yes," said Hiei flatly.  
"Since the Dark crystal is almost like the life force of a Shadow Demon Cat will die has well," said Koenma.  
"This really really sucks," muttered Cat.  
"Cat do not use that sort of language in front of the twins," said Raven.  
"Yes mother," said Cat wearily. "So is there any ideas in how to prevent this even if there isn't a known way. We should we at least try to figure out a way to prevent this from happening."  
"Good point," said Genkai. "Any suggestions?"  
"I suggest you give up," said Shadowic from the doorway.  
"How did you get on these grounds?!" demanded Tora.  
"Simple I moved within the shadows," said Shadowic smirking.  
"But we still would have sensed you!" exclaimed Genkai.  
"He can hide his power level while staying at max," said Cat softly.  
"How is that possible?!" demanded Yuusuke shooting to his feet.  
"It is another advantage to having a Dark Crystal in your body," smirked Shadowic.  
"You smug piece of shit," began Cat before Shadowic shot a burst of energy at her which sent the young Temple Demon into the far wall.  
"You have a lot of nerve," snapped Catherincka shooting to her feet. "Attacking a Temple Maiden on the scared grounds of Mother Nature. Who the hell do you think you are to do such a thing?!"  
"I am High Shadow Demon Lord Shadowic Lady Catherincka," said the Shadow Demon with a bow.  
Catherincka stared at the man for several minutes trying to figure out what to make of him. This man was very very evil that she could tell for sure.  
"What do you want dumb ass!" snapped Yuusuke moving in front of Keiko.  
"The usual take over the world assinate King Enma and his son."  
"Can you villians not be orignal?" asked Kuwabara moving into a fighting stance in front of Yukina. "All you seem to want to do is take over Earth or assinate King Enma and Koenma."  
"You know I wonder if they actually have brains since their brain power seems to shrink with every enemy we have."  
"I would have to agree with you two," said Kurama standing in front of Botan. "I mean our enemies hardly seem intellegent."  
"No one seems intelligent compared to you Kurama-kun," muttered Botan under her breathe.  
Kurama smirked upon hearing her words. But narrowed his eyes when he noticed that Shadowic had taken an interest in Botan. He gave a low warning growl in the back of his thoart his eyes flashing a cold golden color. He watched has the Shadow Demon smirked and looked around the room stopping momentirly on Cat and Panth, before going back around the room for a finally sweep.   
Shadowic noticed that Hiei was moving in front of the white haired temple maiden. The growing mating bond between them was obvious to all those that knew what to look for. All that was missing he could tell was the mating mark and the mating ritual which the woman had no known marking on her. So the bond wasn't complete by any means.  
"Well," said Shadowic. "I have come to destory you all and take the two little Temple Maiden for myself."  
"Like hell you are going to have them!" snapped all the males getting into a fighting stance.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: This saga is almost done then I can start on the next saga. I figure at least two more chapters maybe three.  
Evil Wind Demon Kaede - Well interesting name and um thanks for the review  
Kiara Saiya-jin - No I don't live in Miami  
FireKat - I know we all love them sure I will be glad to email you with updates  
Dark Nanashi - Thanks  
Ren-chan - THanks  
Saiyan Moon Goddess - Yeah hey girl thanks for the review and aint they just the sweetest things u ever saw? 


	17. Fight in the Shadows Cat vs Shadowic!

Demon Beloved 17:  
Fight in the Shadows Cat vs Shadowic!  
Author's Notes: This is my first YYH story, since I mainly write DBZ fics. So forgive me if they seem out of character I will try and keep them in character with the info I have seen on the net and the eppies I have seen. Most of the characters belong to the creator of YYH. This fic will have romance between H/P, Kur/B, Kuw/Y, Y/Kei, and Koe/C.  
_______________________________________________________  
"No," said Cat moving in front of Koenma. "Shadowic is my problem I will take care of him. Make sure no one gets hurt."  
Shadowic smirked and launched at Cat. When their bodies meet his arms wrapped around her and they crashed into a tree outside of the Temple. Catherinecka dashed into another room and grabbed a bag. Before running out to join the others at the Temple steps. She crouched down and began to rumage in the bag while Cat and Shadowic fought in front of the others.  
Cat slammed her knee into Shadowic's stomach causing him to bend over slightly. This allowed her to bring her arms down on his back and release his hold on Cat's waist. Cat leapt up and used her feet to push away from the tree and flipped over Shadowic while he pushed himseld onto all fours. But he saw the shadow of the younger Demoness over him and surged his arm catching her foot and slammed her onto the ground beside him.   
Cat lay on her back windblown before rolling over and trying to stand up. She moved forward and collapsed back down, turning to look over her shoulder she saw that Shadowic still had a firm grasp on her ankle. She closed her eyes and concerntrated on something that was has instinctive as breathing.   
Koenma blinked in shock when Cat's body disappeared and became one with the rest of the shadows provided by the trees. Shadowic stood up and looked around wondering where the woman had gotten too. He shrugged he knew how to bring that bitch out of hiding. He sent his shadow slithering up the Temple steps toward his bait.  
Panthera narrowed her eyes after her sister's body became one with the shadows. She knew something was up with her sister she just couldn't seem to figure out what she was up too. Suddenly her eyes caught something flickering out of the corner of her eyes. She turned her body to look at what it was. Her eyes widdened in shock when she saw that Shadowic's shadow was missing and now it was probably hidden among the shadows of the Temple.   
"His shadow!" she shouted before it snaked it's way up her body yanking her back into the shadows with it.   
Hiei and the others whirled around just has Panth was yanked into the shadows. The sounds of cruel laughter a moment later brought them to look back at Shadowic. In his arms was Panth a dagger made out of black hemnite at her thoart.  
"Make one move and I will slit her pretty little thoart," smirked Shadowic when the others moved forward. "And I know you don't want me to do that especially you Hiei."   
"Bastard," snarled Hiei removing his hand from the hilt of his sword.   
"Good little brother," smirked Ecithead stepping from the shadows.  
"You!" roared Hiei about to charge at the man who was still partial hidden from the shadows.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," chuckled Ecithead coldly.   
Ecithead stepped fully out of the shadows and grinned at them holding an unconcusis Cat in his arms. The woman was in her Temple Warrior Outfit it was exactly like Panth's except it was black and gold instead of white and silver.   
"Look what I found tansformed and about to attack you Lord Shadowic."  
"Very good Ecithead," smirked Shadowic sparing a brief moment to glimpse at the young Ice Demon.   
Panth began to struggle against Shadowic, which resulted in her thoart begining nicked. Suddenly before anyone could react Cat's eyes snapped open and she once more became one with the shadows. Letting out a growl Shadowic flung Panth at Ecithead and moved into a fighting stance.  
"Come out and fight Temple bitch, " growled Shadowic looking around his eyes narrowed.  
"With pleasure," chuckled a cool voice.  
Cat appeared again her leg slammed into the side of his face. She then used the momentum to backflip into a fighting stance.   
"Well here I am Shadowic shall we continue the fight?" she asked grinning.  
Shadowic lunged at Cat, the woman bent over backwards. Has he went over her body she slammed a palm into his chest. The blew to the chest caused him to fly up and slam into the treelimb above him. Cat backflipped into the air and watched has he collapsed onto the ground. Shadowic moved to stand on all fours. Cat brought her foot up and connected it under his chin.   
Shadowic allowed his body to move with the kick and grabbed her leg bringing her body crashing down. Cat flinched when her arm side hit the ground. She blinked when she felt Shadowic's nails dig into her skin and felt her blood trickle down her leg. Her other leg slammed into his elbow the brief shock cause him to loose his grip on her leg. She rolled to her feet and moved into a fighting stance.   
Once more Shadowic lunged at her and brought his arm back and up in the direction of her stomach. She flew into a boulder and felt the wind go out of her. She winced and collasped on all fours before struggling to get up. She growled and decided to call upon her powers has a Guardian of the Scared Temple.  
"Enough of this," she said standing up straight.   
Shadowic blinked has her psyhic and spirit energy began to climb rapidly. Her short hair started to grow longer and rise and shoot up like a flame. Her right arm stuck out and rose above her head. A staff simillar to the ones that Hiei had seen when he was younger except the wood on this one was much darker. She jerked the staff across her body so that it was pointed toward her left. The golden gem that was in the head of the staff began to spin around the golden rings that encircled it began to cling together causing Shadowic to cover his ears in pain.   
Shadowic growled and saw the flare of black light racing towards him. He stood up and concentrated on his most powerful attack his only hope was that it would be strong enough to blast through the black light.   
"BLACK RAVEN SHADOW (A/N: Sorry best I could come up with a moment!" he roared and sent it right toward the black light.  
The two black powers meet and Shadowic's surged straight through Cat's. The blast slammed into Cat and engulfed her figure when it eventually eveporated Cat's limp form collapsed to the ground. With a smirk of triumph he moved forward and picked up her body throwing it over his shoulder.   
Koenma and Hiei moved forward dark intent in their eyes. Right behind them where there friends they were stopped by Tora and Raven.  
"Wait," said Tora calmly.   
Catherinecka held up the bottle she had been looking for in triumph. She threw it on the ground and a purple steam rose up and formed a female banshee. The banshee turned to stare at Catherinecka. Her eyes were blood red, her hair a light purple, while her dark green dress was in tatters and clung to her body revealing skin.  
"Iscka nocho firmonto sinckoro (A/N: Lady Banshee please save them!)!" she shouted pointing toward the four outside.   
The banshee nodded and surged forward opening her mouth and letting her piercing song break thourgh the air. Ecithead and Shadowic crumbled to the ground droping the women they had been holding, to grab their heads in pain. Their bodies began to decay and the dead skin began to drop off leaving only muscle and bone. Suddenly Ecithead growled and threw a blast of ice at the banshee's neck freezing it and the vocal cords.   
The moment the banshee's vocal cords froze a dark purple mist began to form blinding everyone in the Temple. When the mist cleared it had been revealed that Ecithead and Shadowic had taken Cat and Panthera.   
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes; You know I think I can finish this sucker up in two more chapters. One for the search and rescue the other for the party afterwards. Then I can start on some other stories concerning YYH! Wouldn't that be fun?! Anywho...  
Rei - Thanks Hiei is my fav has well anywho do u want me to start emailing you with updates? If so leave me your email address  
Dark Nanashi - THanks  
Kyra Windwood - yeah she is thanks  
Konichiwa - Hentai is not in this story wait awhile for it  
Saiyan Moon Goddess - Thanks!  
IsleofSolitude - Okay Cat is a pure blooded Shadow Demon that was taken in by Raven when she was little. Panth is a Pure Maiden meaning she is still an innocent you know hasn't murdered anyone or committed any sins stuff like that. Thanks for reviewing anything else email me or Im me 


	18. Explainations and Resuce

Demon Beloved 18:  
Explainations and Resuce.  
Author's Notes: This is my first YYH story, since I mainly write DBZ fics. So forgive me if they seem out of character I will try and keep them in character with the info I have seen on the net and the eppies I have seen. Most of the characters belong to the creator of YYH. This fic will have romance between H/P, Kur/B, Kuw/Y, Y/Kei, and Koe/C.  
_______________________________________________________  
"What the fuck are we going to do?!" demanded Hiei has he paced the floor of the Scared Temple angerily.   
"Calm down Hiei," said Tora calmly. "Raven is using a searching spell to find the girls. When they are found you can take care of Ecithead and Shadowic."  
"What about you and Catherincka?" asked Keiko.  
"If me and Tora were to step off these grounds then we would die our life is tied to this very Temple we can not leave these grounds," said Catherincka.   
"What about Raven?" asked Yukina.   
"Raven was the only one not tied to the Temple completely."  
"What do you mean?" asked Koenma.   
"Didn't your father tell you?" asked Catherincka. "Raven is in a way our half sister."  
"Why is she still not completely tied to the temple?" asked Hiei.  
"Me and Catherincka are born of a female and male that were of the same orgins shall we say."  
"Your parents were brother and sister?" asked Kuwabara.  
"No our parents were of the same orgins in the way that the seemed to both have the ability to be a Guardian of the Temple."  
"What about your sister?" asked Yuusuke.   
"You sound surprised about it," said Botan. "Is it rare that a male have that potential?"  
"Extremely rare that a male have that ability."  
"Any idea how Raven came to be?"   
"Raven had no father," said Flareics. "Their mom concieved her, she carried her, and she bore her that is all."  
"She was the one that was choosen," said Tora calmly.   
"She was choosen to bear the one that can release or permently impriosion the darkness that roams within these walls," agreed Catherincka nodding her head.  
"So Panthera can keep the darkness that resides in these pillars?" asked Hiei running his hand over one of the black tainted pillars.  
"Yes."  
"How?"  
"That information was never recorded because it was never revealed how she could keep the darkness sealed forever within these walls."  
"You can not even beseech Mother Earth to give you the knowledge?" asked Botan.   
"We have tried but not even the great mother's daughter knows how it can be so."  
"I know where they are," said Raven bursting into the room.  
"What where are they?!" demanded Hiei whirling to look at her.  
______________________________________________________  
Panth groaned and looked around the room she was in. All she saw was a fuzzy bright light that slowly began to come into focus. She jerked at chains that secured her arms above her head and were held in place by a nook at the top of the stone altar she had been chained too. Her legs were chained down the sameway except at the bottom of the altar not allowing her legs to move.   
"Wha?" she asked confused looking around. "Where am I?!"  
"Well," said Ecithead coming to stand above her. "Looks like the little Fire Nymph has finally awakened."  
"Hiei is going to kill you for this," hissed Panth.  
Ecithead grinned and leapt onto the altar straddling her waist. Grabbing a fistfull of her hair he jerked her head up revealing her long dainty neck.   
"I see my little brother has yet to mark you,' smirked Ecithead. Ecithead laughed before moving to lick the spot on the neck where it was customary for Ice Demon males to mark their mates right behind the right ear. Then has to add insult to her and to her love for Hiei he licked the spot where Fire Demons males marked their mates, right where the collarbones meet.  
"Maybe I should mark you in both places it would be fitting since you seemed to be in the habit of kissing both me and Hiei."  
"I wasn't the one that went around sleeping with others," said Panth bitterly.  
Ecithead growled and slapped her clear across the face.   
"Careful of what you say bitch," he growled.  
"Where's my sister?!" demanded Panthera.   
"What would you do if I told you?"  
Panth growled and her eyes flashed a blood red.  
"Hey Shadowic!" shouted Ecithead. "I think the pretty half breed is finally starting to feel her demon side."  
"Well we can't be having that now can we?" asked Shadowic appearing beside Ecithead from the shadows.  
"Where is my sister?!" demanded Panth again.   
"Over there," said Ecithead waving his hand to his right.  
Panth strained to see her sister and gasped when she saw that her body was pinned to the wall with her arms above her held onto the wall by daggers. The daggers that held her arms to the wall were stuck into her wrists giving support so she didn't slide down. Her feet were held to the wall joined together at the feet, a dagger held them to the wall. She would have slide down and caused serious injury to her body but since the daggers were in the wrists and a piece of wall had wrapped around her waist she did not move. The blood flowed slowly down her body and was catching in a black bowl.   
Panth's eyes widened when she realized her stomach was glowing a dark black color. Then it all made sense the daggers were ritual daggers that prevented blood from leaving the body quickly. The blood was leaving slowly so that the Dark Crstal could come from her body at the right time.   
"Why are you doing this?!" demanded Panth spitting in Ecithead's face.  
"Because," he whispered moving closer to her has the full moon came out from behind the clouds and shone down on them from the broken ceiling. "I can."  
Then Ecithead slammed his mouth down onto her mouth and shoved his tongue into her mouth wiggling it around. To the right of them Cat began to scream and her power began to strain trying to keep the Crystal in her body.   
_______________________________________________________  
The full moon's light flooded the Temple with it's light and the darkness began to stir changing to golden light into the light of pure darkness. Raven sighed and turned to the five males, they all nodded at her and put their shirts back on. Tora smiled softly and placed the bowl down they had done their best to protect the young men from the strong powers of the two males. It was up to them now to save the girls.  
"It is time," said Raven sofly.  
"Go them your friends will be safe here with us," said Catherincka. "If the darkness begins to emerge we will try our best to keep it sealed until it is over."  
Thunder began to rumble in the distance has dark clouds hide the stars from view. However none of the clouds even tried to hide the moon from view almost has if all the clouds knew what was going to happen.   
"Do not worry about your friends," said Flareics. "I swear I will look after them."  
"You had better," snapped Raven from her spot near one of the fountains.   
"Let's go boys," smirked Yuusuke poping his knuckles.  
"Right," said the other four nodding thier heads with grim determenation.   
Before they left Yukina, Shizuru, Keiko, and Botan gave them each a peek on the cheek. Mave did the same thing, but gave Hiei a bear hug much to the amusement of the adults and everyone else. Then the five males walked down the temple steps and disappeared into the night.   
"Well?" asked Catherincka. "Do you think they can do it?"  
"I have no doubt that they can't," said Botan softly. "Hiei of course will do it if only to save Panth."  
"Yes," said Yukina with a smile.   
"I hope this works," muttered Flareics.   
"Do not worry so much," said Raven. "I have complete faith in them."  
"I hope you are right woman," muttered Flareics.   
"They will win," said Shizuru with great confidence.   
"Are you sure?" asked Keiko. "You can see it that clearly?"  
"No I can not see it, but it is more of a gut instinct."  
All the women in the Temple looked at eachother and nodded happily. Rave and Flareics just closed their eyes and said a quick prayer to the God of gods that looked after all and that had centuries ago made his prescnce known and had taken over.  
_______________________________________________________  
The five boys finally reached the hidden and forgotten ruins. They crept inside and were surprised to find it easy to move silently through the halls.   
"Do you think they know we are coming?" asked Kurama.  
"They might," said Hiei drawing his sword. "Keep both your eyes open."  
"And I guess you will be keeping all three open?" asked Kuwabara.  
Hiei growled and smacked him across the head angerily, "Shut up."  
"Try and make me shortty," snorted Kuwabara.  
"Stop it both of you," scowled Koenma stepping in between them. "They might discover we are here if you two don't shut up."  
"Fine," muttered Hiei storming off in front of them. "Baka."  
"Will he ever change?" Yuusuke asked Kurama as the two young males moved forward swiftly following him.   
"He will he is already slightly warming up to Kuwabra," smiled the young red haired man. "Even though he won't admit it."  
"Yeah I kinda noticed he hasn't tried to kill him about dating Yukina," snickered Yuusuke.   
"I am sure the young Demon would have done something about it had he not meet Panth-chan when he had," smiled Kurama  
"Yeah," smirked "He is so..."  
"Stop talking about my relationship with Panth-chan," growled Hiei who had suddenly appeared right beside them.  
"Oh your no fun," muttered Yuusuke crossing his arms.  
Hiei just snorted and remained near the two of them has Koenma and Kuwabara walked behind them. The five men seemed to radiate an air of danger and no creature no matter how much they feared Shadowic and Ecithead seemed to want to approach them and stop them. Which was just has well since the boys were no longer in the mood to play the closer they got to their goal.  
_______________________________________________________  
"Do you think we should bring them here?" asked Shadowic grinning at Ecithead.  
"Indeed we should bring them here so they can see their prettty little whores all tied up," smirked Ecithead who had not moved from his spot on Panth.   
Panth spat at him angerily, "You can go to hell."  
Ecithead just laughed and ran his fingers through her long hair which was becoming streaked with black has her eyes started glowing a blood red. His laughter stopped suddenly and turned toward Shadowic.  
"Why the hell isn't the damn iscence working?" he demanded. "Her Demon self is still coming forth.   
"What do you mean?!" demanded Shadowic.   
"Just look!"  
Shadowic came up to stand next to the alta, he frowned and grabbed her hair.  
"I have no idea but I think we should step up this ritual or else we will never be able to do it. Get her life's blood from her while I forcefully remove the Shadow Demon bitch's Crystal."  
"Right," said Ecithead as Shadowic strolled over to Panth who was still trying to prevent the crystal from leaving her body.  
Shadowic grinned and slammed his hand into her body. Cat screamed in agony has her crystal was being forcefully removed from her body.  
"Let go woman," growled Shadowic jerking his arm trying to remove it with the crystal.   
However Cat's arms jerked away from the wall and grabbed hold of his arm trying to prevent him from taking the crystal.   
"I will not give it you," she whispered.  
"NO!" screamed Panth. "STOP IT! STOP IT NO!"  
Shaodwic growled and jerked his arm above his head so that she was haning limply still holding on tightly. He then threw her at a wall and grinned when the crystal came out of her body.   
Panth screamed but it soon turned into a gasp has Ecithead ripped her top in half and slammed a dagger into her body in between her breasts. Her back arched off of the altar and she collapsed down has her blood flowed down the sides catching in the bowls placed there for that very reason. Then Ecithead climbed off of her and sent a blast off in the direction that the five males were coming.   
_______________________________________________________  
Hiei and the others blinked as they were suddenly swept off of their feet and into a large sphere of power that brough them through walls into the room that Panth and Cat were being held. The sphere opened and the five men dropped onto the floor with a thud.  
"Would you guys please get off of me?' asked Koenma from under the pile of the other four guys.  
Hastily the four guys climbed off of the Reikai Prince.  
"Thank you," he said brushing himself off.   
Then they realized what exactly was happpening.   
"Those assholes killed them!" snarled Hiei.   
"Well not exactly," smirked Ecithead moving to stand near Panth body. "But soon enough they will be."  
_______________________________________________________  
Raven gasped has the darkness began to pulse around her.  
"It's happening!" she shouted alerting her sisters.  
Tora and Catherincka dashed over to their younger sister and took their places the three of them forming a triangle. They joined their psalms with one another and began to chant a spell that had been taught to them since they were children. Their hair drifted up has their powers joined and merged together to prevent the darkness from escaping. While this was happening the four other women looked at eachother and nodded taking off after the men to help them. Something was wrong with them they could tell.   
They needed to be with them so took off in the direction the men had gone while Flareics consentrated on preventing the twins from leaving the Temple and going near the darkness that continued to grow hoever slowly. It began to live and take shape of the Dark One that had long ago been imprisoned by Mother Earth and her children.  
_______________________________________________________  
Hiei ran forward and leapt into the air his body collading with Ecithead who had also leapt into the air. The two slammed down with Hiei onto he jumped off and rolled up into a fighting postion. Hiei and Ecithead lunged at eachother again. Their spirit energy rose has they both swung their fists at eachother's faces. The force of the blows sent them flying in opposite directions of eachother.   
Hiei pushed himself away from the wall and removed his sword and brought it down on the one that Ecithead had pulled out of thin air. Their swords clashed and sent sparks of light falling to the floor.   
"She is mine now little brother," smirked Ecithead.  
"Not for long," grinned Hiei. "I will take Panth back from you once more she is happy with me."  
"I know and I plan to ruin it by leaving her to die."  
"Not if I can help it," smirked Hiei.  
Then Hiei slammed forward and slammed his sword down straight through the Ice Demon cutting him in half. Hiei stared down coldly at his older brother and spat at his dead body.   
"You should learn never touch the people I care for," he snorted.  
Shadowic smirked and stared at Koenma, with an evil grin.  
"It is time," he said holding up the Crstal and throwing it into the bowl that was filled with Panth's blood.  
Koenma slammed into him and knocked him to the floor.  
"Stop the gem!" shouted Koenma.  
"You can't stop it from happening Reikai Prince," growled the Shadow Demon.   
Kuwabara dashed over to the bowl trying to stop what was likely to late to stop. However he was there holding it seconds before the gem hit the blood. He sat up and stared at it wondering what to do next with it.   
"Um what now?" he asked looking at Yuusuke while Koenma and Shadowic rolled around on the floor.   
"Put it back inside Cat!" shouted Botan running into the room with the other girls not far behind.  
Koenma looked up in shock, "What the hell are you girls doing here?!"  
Shadowic slammed a rock into the side of his face knocking him off.   
"Koenma!" shouted Yuusuke moving forward. "Kuwabara help Cat! Yukina! You go with him and heal Cat! Botan! You go over and help Hiei see if you can heal Panth and save her!"  
"Right!" said the three friends together and moving toward their destanations.   
Shadowic laughed, while climbing to his feet and watched Yukina run with Kuwabara to Cat.  
"Ice Demon why not help your twin brother save the woman he loves?" he taunted.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Yukina blinking.  
"Yukina save Cat!" shouted Hiei.   
"Come on Yukina," whispered Kuwabara gently. "They will explain everything later why now we have a friend to save."  
Shadowic was slammed into by Yuusuke and they both hit the floor with a thud.  
Yukina nodded slowly and ran with Kuwabara over to Cat's crumpled body with Yukina not far behind. Her body was still glowing and Kuwabara placed them gem over her chest and the gem sunk back into the body. Yukina placed her hands over her stomach and began to heal the young Demon woman. Almost at once Cat jerked and coughed her eyes opening.   
"What happened?" she asked after awhile.   
"Shadowic and Ecithead almost succeded in releasing the darkness," said Kuwabara helping her up.  
Hiei slammed his sword down on the chains that held her chained down. Meanwhile Botan was doing the same too Panth. However after the blood was restored and the wounds healed nothing happened.   
"What is wrong?!" growled Hiei in annoyance.  
"I don't know," whispered Botan in shock.  
_______________________________________________________  
Tora, Catherincka, and Raven looked around has the darkness began to reside back into it's normal postion inside the columns.   
"Is it over?" asked Mave has she and her twin looked to their mother.  
"No it's not over," said her mother. "It is not over yet."  
"When will it end mother?" asked Rave.   
"When the darkness gives way to the light," said Raven. "Only then will it be over."  
"Do you think they are alright?" asked Flareics.   
"Yes they are alright," responded Catherincka. "All of them are alright."  
"Even the girls are fine," said Tora with a slow smile.   
"Why do you say that?" asked Mave.  
"Because," said Raven with a smile. "It is all part of the legend."  
"Four women and five men will come forth from the land of ancient warriors," chanted Catherincka. "They will find love and healing in the Scared place. When the children of legends are taken away they will fight to save the day."  
"You have got to be kidding me," muttered Flareics. "Someone actually wrote that crap down!"  
Raven and her sisters looked at him with annoyance.  
"Sorry jeez," muttered Flareics.  
Raven giggled while her sisters just smiled.  
"Do you think we can watch the battle from the Scared Well?" asked Mave.  
"Only one way to find out," said Raven moving toward the well the others not far behind.   
They gathered around the well and the three sisters held their right hand over the water and began chanting  
"Sacred Well, Sacred Water/ Show how the battle fars/ Sacred Well, Sacred Water/ Show us how the battle dwells."  
The water simmered and shifted before seattling down again to reveal a perfect view of what they had hoped to see.  
_______________________________________________________  
"It's to late," laughed Shadowic climbing to his feet. "The little Temple bitch is dead and their is nothing you can do..."  
"Shadowic," said a flat voice.   
Everyone turned to see Panth's body glowing and slowly sitting straight up.   
"You will die for your crimes to the Scared Temple and it's protectors."  
The air around the entire group began to spark with the power that was coming from the young woman.   
"You are dead!" shouted Shadowic.   
"Not quite," said Panth. "Black fire, Red fire, Yellow fire, Green fire, Blue fire, Orange fire, White fire, Light fire, Dark fire come forth from the Ancient Lands I summon thee. Come forth from the Land of the Greats, I summon thee. Come forth and do my bidding I summon thee. Destory the dark one that violated the Scared Grounds."  
Slowly Shadowic began to become surronded by flames of black, red, yellow, green, blue, orange, white, light, and dark fire. The flames began to get larger until the began to burn him alive. Shadowic screamed and whithered in pain. A bright flash of light from Panth's chest shooting through Shadowic that blinded everyone. When the light faded they saw Panth there her clothing all mended. She looked around at them and smiled.  
"Let's go home."  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Finally I thought I would never get done with this chapter. But I did now only one more chapter to go and I will be finished. But before you all start complaining got a gift for ya I will be writting a squel to this one. So don't worry but the thing is the squel to this one will also be a squel to one of my DBZ stories 'A Ghostly Love' so it might help you to understand the squel if you read that to get to know the someone the characters I created. Here is the Url for it: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=438237  
Well see ya'll later and of course whoever wants me to email them when I get the squel out before sure to either email me or tell me in a review of course if you use the review be sure to leave your email address.  
Angel123292 - Thanks  
li-goddess - I will thanks  
Dark Nanashi - right thanks for reviewin  
Avril Flame - So am I! Well I will but don't worry like I said there will be a squel  
Ren-chan - Thanks  
Raven - Hey dude sorry but oh well.  
IsleofSolitude - They did ain't ya happy! 


	19. Rewards, Celebrations, and Surprises

Demon Beloved 19:  
Rewards, Celebrations, and Surprises  
Author's Notes: This is my first YYH story, since I mainly write DBZ fics. So forgive me if they seem out of character I will try and keep them in character with the info I have seen on the net and the eppies I have seen. Most of the characters belong to the creator of YYH. This fic will have romance between H/P, Kur/B, Kuw/Y, Y/Kei, and Koe/C.  
I do not own 'All or Nothing' by Athena Cage  
I also do not own 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now' by Jefferson Starship  
_______________________________________________________  
Raven sighed and began to sit up from where she had been sleeping on the Temple steps. Birds flew overheard chirping has a new day dawned for the Temple. The sun shone brightly through the trees giving light to a group of people that were coming forward from the shadows of the woods. Her eyes widened with happiness has she shook the others wide awake.  
"Their back!" she shouted happily.  
Everyone shot to their feet and descended from the shadows of the temple and waited for the group to come up to them. Kuwabara came holding hands with Yukina, with Yuusuke and Keiko not far behind them. Botan and Kurama came next with their arms wrapped around eachother. Sizuru came next with her hands in her pocket whistling. Hiei came behind her Panth still unconcuss in his arms, while Koenma came an arm wrapped around her.   
Flareics frowned at the way the young Fire Demon was holding his daughter he knew that his daughter shared the feelings of the young man. He would have to think of a way to stop the relationship that has been blooming between them before something else happens. He would worry about that later for now he would simplely enjoy the return of his daughter.   
"It's good to see you all again," smiled Genkai.  
"It's good to be seen again alive Genkai," smiled Yuusuke while the others nodded.  
"What's wrong with Panth?" asked Mave.  
"She is tired," said Hiei moving past them and heading off to her bedroom.   
Once he reached the inside of the Temple a woman appeared before him. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her back to her knees, her cool green eyes stared at him calmly. She had dark skin that appeared to be the color of dirt and her body was clothed in a white toga. Vines were wrapped around her body daintly accenting her muscles and curves.   
"Who the hell are you?!" demanded Hiei holding Panth's body closer to her.  
Soon everyone else joined him and the women along with the twins that worked in the temple dropped to their knees. Koenma and Botan bowed down respectfully to the woman.  
"Mother Nature," they said together.  
Everyone else just stared at her in awe.  
"Thank you," said the woman her voice has clear has the wind.  
"For what?" asked Yuusuke.  
"For saving the girls and the world."  
"All in a days work," said Kuwabara.  
"I have a reward for saving the girls."  
"You do?!" asked all of them in shock.   
"For the boys I have the gift of power," said the woman.  
Almost at once the boys felt an enromous power surge run through them (A/N: There is a reason for this gift and you will find out the reason in the next saga Flames of Love).   
"For the girls," said the woman. "The gift of healing and the gift to control of new powers. Shizuru telaportation, Botan the ability to control wind, Yukina the gift of water, Keiko the gift of clairvoyance. Use these gifts well young ones for they are special and will come of great use to you in the future."   
With that the woman disappeared just has Panth was waking up.  
"Hiei?' she asked softly.  
"Don't worry it's all over now."  
"Well what now?" asked Cat looking around.   
The teenagers looked at eachother and grins spread across thier faces. Then they all started nodding.  
"All right!" shouted Yuusuke pumping his fist into the air.  
______________________________________________________  
The club was jamming to music from the band that was playing while Panth and the others got ready. Panth was brushing her hair and talking to Yukina when Cat walked up to them. Panth was wearing a white leather skirt with a silver blouse, white panty hose, and silver boots. To top off the outfit was tons of silver braclets, silver hoop earrings, and silver hoop belt. Cat was wearing the same thing except the silver and white was her usually gold and black. The other girls were in simillar outfits of white and gold. While the boys were in their usually attire.  
"Where's Koenma?" she asked.  
"Lord Koenma wanted to go ask his father something," said Botan walking up to join them. "He said he would be back in time for the final performance Panth will put on before she goes to the Makai with her father and mother."  
"Oh I see you did tell him that he was going to be performing with the rest of us for her final number right?" asked Cat.  
"Don't worry he knows," grinned Yuusuke walking up to them.  
"Good good," said Cat nervously.  
"Cat don't worry I am sure that nothing wrong is going to happen," smiled Panth.  
"But what could he possible have to talk to his father about?!" asked Cat.  
"I am sure he will tell you when he gets back," said Kurama trying to calm the Demon girl down.  
"I don't see why he couldn't wait till later!" snapped Cat pouting.  
"Yeah well I don't see why Panth's father won't let me marry her," growled Hiei in annoyance walking up to them.   
Just recently Flareics had forbiddian Panth to marry Hiei claiming that although he had been one of the ones that had saved her he had yet to prove he was worthy of her hand in marriage. Which had resorted in a fight between the two Demons which had to be broken apart by Yuusuke and Kurama, both in their Demon forms.   
Panth smiled and kissed his cheek, "He will change his mind."  
"Doubtful," growled Hiei.  
"Trust me," smiled Panth. "Although it might take awhile for him to do so."  
"Like I said," muttered Hiei.  
"I'm here," said Koenma walking into the room grinning like mad.  
"Where the hell were you?!" snapped Cat running up to him.  
"I had to talk to my dad," said Koenma.  
"I know that but what about?!"  
"I wanted to get his permission about something which is why it took so long. Actually it took less time then I thought it would."  
"Ask him what?"   
"I wanted to ask him for his permission to have your hand in marriage."  
"Really?" asked Cat. "And what did he say?"  
"It took some persusading on mom's part but he finally allowed me to ask for your hand in marriage."  
Cat looked at him in shock for several moments.  
"You want to marry me?" she asked.  
"Very much so."  
Cat laughed and threw herself into his arms kissing him passionately.  
"And now for her final performance with two songs Lady Panthera Vanicka!"  
Panth walked out from behind the curtain has the band started up her second to last song at this club. She smiled brightly for the crowd and raised her arms up into the air which only caused the shouts to intenstfy in volume. She smiled before taking hold of the micorphone.   
Panthera: "Heres the chance of life/Get ready, set, fly/High/Above the fear of you mind/Go for it its hit or miss/Too late for you to quit/You gotta show them how bad you really want this"  
Panthera and Band: "Live your dreams/It's not as hard as it may seem/You gotta work to get the c.r.e.a.m/On your hopes you must lean/From your fears/You have to wean yourself/It's all or nothing/Give your everything"  
Panthera: "You are what you believe/You've got to bring the heat/Set the pace/Competition: take the lead/This is it all eyes on you/So stay on point and prove/That you deserve what's long overdue"  
Panthera and Band: "Live your dreams/It's not as hard as it may seem/You gotta work to get the c.r.e.a.m/On your hopes you must lean/From your fears/You have to wean yourself/It's all or nothing/Give your everything  
Panthera: "My heart is still recovering/From Heartbreak of another kind/I'm still drying my tears/Getting over my own fears/In my life/I wanna make sure this time/That I'm strong enough/To give it my all"  
Panthera and Band: "Live your dreams/It's not as hard as it may seem/You got to work to get the c.r.e.a.m/On your hopes you must lean/From your fears/You have to wean yourself/It's all or nothing/Give your everything/Live your dreams"  
Panthera: "Live your dreams/It's not as hard as it may see/(band:no, no)/You gotta work to get the c.r.e.a.m/On your hopes you must lean/From your fears/You have to wean yourself/It's all or nothing  
(band: I say it's all or nothing)/Give your everything/Live your dreams/(band: You gotta live your dreams)/It's not as hard as it may seem/You gotta work to get the c.r.e.a.m/On your hopes you must lean/From your fears/You have to wean yourself/It's all or nothing/Give your everything/You know you've got to live your dreams/So don't you be afraid/Sacrifice/take the lead/It's your time to shine/Please believe"  
Panth let the last notes die away and smiled has the crowd went wild this was another thing she would miss while in her father's court.  
"I have a surprise for you all," shouted Panth over the cheers.  
Panth smiled when the cheers died down to hear what she had to say.  
"I have a going away present from me to you! I along with some new friends are all going to sing a song. God help us."  
She waited for the crowd to stop laughing.  
"I would like for you all to five a warm welcome to all my friends!" she shouted has her friends came out and the band broke out into a song.   
The group lined up together the boyfriends next to their girlfriends. The entire group of friends wrapped arms around eachother and started to sing.   
Girls: "Lookin' in your eyes I see a paradise/This world that I found is too good to be true/Standin' here beside you want so much to give you/This love in my heart that I'm feelin' for you."   
Guys: "Let 'em say we're crazy I don't care 'bout that/Put your hand in my hand baby don't ever look back/Let the world around us just fall apart/Baby we could make it if we're heart to heart"  
All together: "And we can build this dream together/Standing strong forever/Nothing's gonna stop us now/And if this world runs out of lovers/We'll still have each other/Nothing's gonna stop us/Nothing's gonna stop us now wow woh"   
Girls: "I'm so glad I found you I'm not gonna lose you/Whatever it takes I will stay here with you/Take it to the good times see it through the bad times/Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do"   
Boys: "Let 'em say we're crazy what do they know/Put your arms around me baby don't ever let go/Let the world around us just fall apart/Baby we could make it if we're heart to heart"   
All together: "And we can build this dream together/Standing strong forever/Nothing's gonna stop us now/And if this world runs out of lovers/We'll still have each other/Nothing's gonna stop us/Nothin's gonna stop us//Ooh all that I need is you/All that I ever need/And all that I want to do/Is hold you forever ever and ever (Girls: hey)/We can build this dream together/Standing strong forever/Nothing's gonna stop us now/Nothing's gonna stop us/And if this world runs out of lovers/Nothing's gonna stop us/We can build this dream together/Standing strong forever/Nothing's gonna stop us now/World runs out of lovers/Nothing's gonna stop us/We'll still have each other/We can build this dream together/Standing strong forever/Nothing's gonna stop us now."  
After the song ended the entire group split up and went into the club Hiei took Panth by the hand and lead her outside and took her to a nearby deserted park. She wrapped her arms around his started to climb the tree to a branch where they would not be distrubed by anyone. He leaned against the trunk and seattled her on his lap.  
"How much longer do we have until your father comes for you?" Hiei asked.  
"An hour," said Panth leaning into his chest has they both wrapped their arms around eachothers.  
"Good that gives me enough time to do what I have been wanting to do for along time."  
"Huh?" asked Panth pulling away slightly to look at him.  
"This," said Hiei before darting into kiss her neck.   
His mouth began to suck on it while nibbling it hungerily. Panth moaned and tilted her head back farther allowing him better access to her neck. He moved his lips down to the place right where her collarbones meet his canine teeth beat into the skin and he began to suck greedily on her blood. She clinged to his arms has he drew back slightly licking up the small droplets of blood on her neck has the wound began to close. He drew back to face her and licked her blood from his lips.   
"Hiei," whispered Panth breathing hard.   
"What?" asked Hiei moving back in and licking her ear.  
Panth just groaned and felt her breathe quicken. Hiei's lips moved to her lips taking them hungerily. He began to stroke her tongue eagerily with his own and moving his hands down to cup her rare. He began to squeeze and fondle her rare end eagerly. When they finally broke apart Panth collapsed against him breathing hard. Hiei moaned and buried his nose into her hair.   
While Panth was trying to catch her breathe Hiei began to remove the Tear Gem necklace that had been the only thing he had of his mother. He wanted her to have it so he slipped it over her head.   
"Hiei?" she asked in shock looking down at it.  
"I want you to have it until I can prove myself has your mate."  
"You already are worthy in my eyes."  
"And you are truely worthy in mine."  
"Until the day we meet again Hiei-Kun."  
"Until we meet again Panth-chan."  
With that the young lovers shared a finally kiss before coming down from the tree and returning to the club where Panth's parents waited for her.  
  
THE END  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Don't worry people I will write a squel to this and I will email all of you when it comes out. All you have to do is leave a good review. Also if u do not have an account at ff.net or your email is not posted please either email me telling me you want me to notify you or leave it in the review. Anywho I am glad you all have enjoyed reading this because I have enjoyed writting it. Expect the begining of the next saga out by next week. Anyways thanks to the following people for reviewing.  
DarkLightAngel - Thank you   
IsleofSolitude - Thanks  
Sayain Moon Goddess - I will write another saga how bout that.  
Dark Nanashi - LOL!  
Chris - Thanks and I already did! 


End file.
